Elf Prince, Digivolve!
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: Her eyes are wandering over his chest, discreetly, and she hopes he doesn't notice. Digimon aren't supposed to look this sexy. [Featuring Elf!Neji. 6 parts.] NejiTen.
1. The Prince

_So, people... I'm back to sweep you off your feet with something new ;) Inspired by Interim's description of Neji as a regal elf. ;) This story is set in Digimon 01's Odaiba, Japan. The entire setting is pretty much done from memory and a bit of help from Google Maps. ;)_

_Naruto and its characters do not belong to me._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elf Prince, Digivolve!<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1: The Prince<strong>

It is unusually misty tonight. So misty, in fact, that even the moon and stars are not visible through the layer of fog hanging around the ground level of the apartment buildings. Tenten holds her plastic carrier bags closer to herself, and prowls around the deserted playground, her gaze darting left and right, looking out for any muggers who might decide to attack her on her midnight convenience store run. It wasn't even this misty half an hour ago.

She spies the elevator lobby not too far away - just about twenty yards, maybe - and quickens her footsteps. The sooner she makes it home, the better. Her stomach rumbles.

"Halt right there," a deep voice says behind her, and Tenten gives a start, but keeps on walking. Ten yards.

"I said, halt," the voice commands, and she finds herself instantly frozen on her feet, as if some otherworldly force has seized control of her muscles.

Tenten cringes inwardly, and tries not to panic. What is going on?

Footsteps resound behind her, and someone emerges from the mist to her side, a lone figure with long, inky hair and pale skin, just inches taller than her, and eyes that seem to glow independently of the fluorescent lights from the apartment building.

She finds, suddenly, that she can move her jaw. "Who are you?" she snaps, struggling to regain control of the rest of her limbs, and the stranger steps closer, faintly illuminated. Shadows cling to most of his features.

He contemplates her silently, as if he were offended that she doesn't know his name. "I am Prince Neji of the Nymellian Forest. Who are you?"

Tenten gapes at him, and takes a closer look at his clothes - he's wearing an embroidered sapphire overcoat that falls past his waist, with a high collar, and a plain shirt under that, paired with dark pants and pointed shoes that don't seem to have come out of any regular departmental store. She feels a little under-dressed in her tank top and shorts next to him. "Um, are you a cosplayer or something?" she asks awkwardly.

He isn't amused. "Your name?" Prince Neji repeats.

"Tenten. Now would you mind letting me go home and continue life as before?" she growls - only then does he take a second look at her. Tenten notices that his facial features are fine, almost aristocratic, and there are strange markings on his forehead that seem to glow, like his eyes, only these markings are eerily green.

He glances up at the apartment buildings around them, and frowns. "Where am I?"

She's starting to get a little impatient with this weird guy. "You're in Odaiba. Tokyo. Japan. _Now will you release me already?_"

Tenten feels her limbs loosen abruptly, and stumbles forward, shooting a dirty look at him over her shoulder. Without another word, Tenten strides towards the elevator lobby, because she really needs to get the hell out of here before he does something bizarre again.

He follows her easily (the doors don't close quite quickly enough), and rides the elevator up with her.

"Will you quit following me?" Tenten bites, glaring at the strange man. She notices, when he almost seems to glide next to her, that the tip of his ear ends in a point.

"I am... not from this place," he tells her with some difficulty, pale skin on his forehead wrinkling in a frown. He looks at the lit buttons that indicate the floor numbers. "I need help returning to my world."

"What, are you a _digimon_?" she grumbles, fishing her keys out of her pocket when the elevator doors slide open. "I can assure you that I don't have a Digivice and I am not your partner."

"What is a _digimon_?" Neji asks next. Tenten sighs.

They pause outside her apartment, and Tenten is _not happy_. "Look, you are bothering me and I have no time for you. Will you please leave me alone?"

"Not unless you agree to help me," he presses, staring at her with those unnatural lilac eyes, and Tenten inhales deeply to try and reign her temper in.

"Are you a murderer?" she asks. He shakes his head. "A rapist?" Neji shakes his head again. "Do you have any ill intentions towards me or my property?" Another shake. "Fine then, come in," she grumbles, unlocking her apartment door.

* * *

><p>"I'm willing to arrive at a compromise," Tenten finally says, when she's polished off her instant noodles, and handed Neji some green tea. (They're seated on either side of the little table in her dining room - the one-bedroom apartment is a little too small for the two of them.) "First, you can't boss me around. No more of that freezing business. Second, I am not obliged to act like you're a prince. Third, if any suspect character from your world follows you here and inflicts damage on my property, you're to get out immediately. Fourth, you're sleeping on the couch."<p>

Neji watches as she gestures towards the door and the couch, and nods slowly. "Don't you live with anyone else?" he inquires. She heads into the cramped kitchen.

"No, I live alone." Tenten tosses her noodle cup into a bin, and rinses her chopsticks at the sink. She quells the urge to shrug out of her shorts - it is muggy tonight and she only pulled extra clothing on to go to the store. "Don't you feel warm wearing all those clothes?"

He looks at her when she returns to the living area, and measures his words. "It is not polite to undress in the presence of ladies."

Tenten rolls her eyes. "Suit yourself. Don't expect me to call you an ambulance if you get heatstroke."

She finds him on the couch, ten minutes later, stripped down to his pants, the discarded clothes folded in a pile beside him. (Her eyes are wandering over his chest, discreetly, and she hopes he doesn't notice.)

(_Digimon_ aren't supposed to look this sexy.)

Tenten shuts all her blinds, just in case some enemy of Neji's happens to see him from a rooftop or something - she curses the multitude of _anime_ she's watched, and turns to him when he's lying on the couch, one arm tucked behind his head. (Does that hair ever tangle? And can she please stop looking at the flat discs of his nipples?)

"Is someone after you?" she asks, to take her mind off him.

Neji shrugs. "Not that I know of. I was alone when I... stepped into the dimensional rift."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Did you jump through dimensions intentionally, to cause me all this trouble?"

"No." Neji narrows his eyes, and looks a little offended. "You are too far below my status for me to even consider it."

"How dare you-" Tenten snarls, and strides forward, leaning over him, digging her index finger sharply into his chest. "Don't forget, I'm the one providing you with food and board, damn it!"

"You volunteered," he tells her, and she bares her teeth at him.

"Don't make me regret this," she hisses, as if the inches between their faces would help underscore her threat.

Neji smirks then. "Will mating be a worthy compensation, then?"

Tenten gawks at him for the second time that night. "Pardon?"

"Physical intimacy," he rephrases with a hint of annoyance. "That seems to be popular where I'm from."

She bites her tongue, and refrains from saying anything (because he looks delectable and she'd be damned before he knows what she thinks of him). "I'll consider it," Tenten mutters, turning towards her bedroom. "Can you digivolv- um, fight, if your enemies happen to attack?"

Neji's lips thin, and he scans the apartment momentarily. "I use a dagger, or a bow and arrow. None of which seem to be available in this place."

Tenten sighs heavily, and goes to the kitchen, pulling out her largest knives. She sets them on the coffee table next to him. "Here, these are all the knives I've got."

He studies them from the corner of his eye.

The silver surfaces glint beneath the fluorescent lights of the apartment, and Tenten heads to her bedroom, somewhat comforted, now that he has some semblance of weapons to fend off intruders with. "Goodnight, Neji."

* * *

><p>She awakens the next morning with Neji facing her on the bed, eyes open, and would have screamed, had he not clamped a hand over her mouth.<p>

It takes her a while to remember him, and words are spilling from her lips before she really thinks. "I did not ask to be a _digimon _tamer, damn it!"

"I am not a _digimon_, whatever that is," Neji tells her. "And I don't need taming."

Okay, maybe he isn't, but that does not excuse him from being present right in front of her, especially when all she's wearing is a pair of panties.

"What are you even doing here?" Tenten hisses, covering her chest. (He's probably glimpsed everything to be seen anyway, with her being asleep and all.) Heat creeps up her cheeks.

Neji smirks, and glances over her body, leaving her skin tingling. "You were moaning my name last night. I came in to find you satisfying yourself, though you seemed to be asleep."

"Pervert." Tenten glares at him, and flushes further, wishing there was a hole just beneath her, that she can bury herself in. "And you stayed through the night?"

"I figured that it would be easier to defend you, should there be enemies," Neji explains, and gestures at the array of her kitchen knives by the wall.

And get a free eyeful if there aren't any intruders. Tenten rolls her eyes. "I wish you were a _digimon_," she tells him.

"Would that be a physical partnership?" he inquires, raising a brow. No doubt that his idea of a partnership would be of the intimate variety.

She squashes the urge to slap him. "No, _digimon_ are digital monsters that form a bond with human partners, and the pair connect emotionally to fight their enemies."

"Is that common in this world?" Neji asks.

"No, it's fictional," Tenten mutters, feeling more than a little stupid for even bringing it up. (She notices only now that he's still wearing the pants from last night, and tries not to stare at his chest.)

"Why even mention it?" He watches her expectantly.

"It's my favorite show ever." Tenten glances away in embarrassment. She waves offhandedly towards the bedroom walls - they are plastered with posters of _digimon_, and various characters from the different seasons. "You know, entertainment."

"We don't have that," Neji says, looking at the variety of images on the walls.

"What are you, anyway?" she probes. "An elf?"

"How did you know that?" He looks at her with renewed interest.

Tenten shrugs uncomfortably, sitting up. Neji's gaze falls immediately to her breasts. "Keep your eyes elsewhere, you damn prince!" she snaps, covering her chest again. He smirks, and looks her in the eye instead. Tenten turns away, pulls her discarded tank top back over her head. "To answer your question, there are all kinds of books and stories about elves here. Elves typically have pointed ears, and are immortal."

Neji frowns. "How did your kind know about us?"

She shrugs again. "I don't know. Maybe there are more of you guys here. Stepping into rifts and all, you know."

He falls into silence, and she takes the opportunity to leave the room, to prepare some much-needed breakfast. Tenten thinks she'll likely combust with annoyance, if desire doesn't claim her first. Both of which are unthinkable (and she wishes she were in a simpler world, with _digimon_, instead).

* * *

><p>Tenten quickly discovers that Neji is a fan of herring <em>soba<em>, when she makes some for her breakfast, and he follows the scent into her kitchen.

"What do you eat in the... forest?" she asks. Surely elves, and especially elf princes, do not feed on raw meat and creepy crawlies.

Neji lifts an eyebrow at her. "Bread. Meat. We grow our own crops and rear livestock."

"Oh." Tenten gives a sheepish laugh. "I thought you harvested berries and ate leaves and stuff..."

"I am a prince." Neji looks archly at her, pausing in between bites of his noodles (he's taken to using a fork surprisingly quickly). "We do not eat like animals in the Nymellian Forest."

"Right," Tenten mutters. Here she thought that he'd harvest fruit like _digimon_ did in the wild. Guess he really wasn't one. "Do you have stoves, and electricity?"

"We use fire, but do not have lights that come on just like that," Neji muses, motioning towards the ceiling lamp. Tenten nods.

"What about drinks?"

"Aside from water, we have mead." Neji pauses at her puzzled expression. "It's liquor that tastes like honey."

"Um. I have rum and Coke, wanna try that?" Tenten suggests with a wince. The rum is a bottle that her friend Lee unloaded on her due to his alcohol intolerance, and she stores soda around for guests. At Neji's nod, she fills two glasses with ice, prepares the cocktails, and hands him one.

Tenten is the first to sample the concoction - it is strong and tastes like cough syrup. "That is awful," she tells him, making a face.

Neji looks curiously at his own glass, and gives it a sip. "It tastes fine to me."

She goggles at Neji, and pushes her own glass towards him. "There, have mine as well."

He downs both glasses somehow, on top of the herring _soba_, and Tenten stares when he collapses onto the kitchen table, a light flush on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>On impulse, Tenten decides to bring Neji to work with her two days later. (In between, he's learnt to use her computer, and make instant noodles for himself.)<p>

She works at the TV station as a paper-pusher (and also because it's her dream job, to work at the setting where events from the first _digimon_ series took place - maybe _digimon_ are actually real and maybe she'll get to see them somehow). It pays barely enough to cover the rent for her tiny apartment and her other expenses, but she enjoys it there.

Neji is squashed against her on the train to the TV station (Tenten thinks it doesn't feel that bad at all, to be pressed up close to him). She's loaned him her baggiest shirt and pants, and a black sweatband to cover the markings on his forehead. They're going shopping later tonight for some clothes for him, she's promised. (And it'll stretch her finances, but it's not as if he can pay her back, anyway.)

Tenten gives Neji her cell phone, with her office phone set as the only number on her speed-dial list, and tells him not to wander too far away from the Kaihin Koen, a waterfront park near her workplace. (They'd spent the whole of the previous night familiarizing Neji with her phone - Tenten is mightily glad that he's learned to use it quickly - Neji was especially fascinated with the GPS and internet functions.)

"I'll come by at lunch so we can grab something to eat, okay?" she says, on a parting note. Neji nods; Tenten readjusts her purse straps on her shoulder, and walks over to her office.

And spends the next few hours worrying if he's walked onto a road and gotten himself run over by traffic.

She dials her cellphone with shaky fingers when it's lunchtime, and exhales when he answers, "Good afternoon?"

"Hey, it's Tenten - where are you?" she speaks quietly into the phone receiver, and hopes her colleagues aren't listening in on her conversation.

"I'm surrounded by trees," Neji tells her, and she winces.

"Right. Are you still at the Kaihin Koen? You know, where I left you this morning?" Tenten twirls the phone cord around her finger and bites her lip.

"I believe so. I have not left the trees - they are reminiscent of my forest, albeit much shorter," Neji comments.

"Okay, well, stay there, I'll be right over," Tenten instructs, and sets her phone down, hoping that she'll be able to find him without much difficulty. She slips her work shoes back on (it's easier to move around with slippers in the office), and hurries out.

She finds him sitting beneath some trees a short while later, after desperately scanning the walkway-lined park for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Tenten tells him, out of habit, and he tilts his head to look at her. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure." Neji nods, and gets to his feet, handing her phone back to her. Tenten checks for messages, and finds a text from Lee.

_Tenten, when did you find yourself a boyfriend? I am offended that you did not notify me about it!_

She snaps her head back up, and scrutinizes Neji. "Did you call anyone on the phone?"

"I might have." Neji frowns. "There was a voice coming from the phone, so I spoke to him. I thought you might have called at first."

Tenten winces. She is not fond of how easily unlocked a smartphone is at the moment. Neji probably hit 'Call' without meaning to. She types a quick message to Lee in return (_No, he isn't a boyfriend, just someone new to our culture... consider it a cultural immersion program. I lent him my phone for a bit_) and turns to Neji, who is looking up into the green canopy. "Come on, let's get some lunch."

* * *

><p>They're headed back towards Tenten's apartment that night, with a couple bags of shopping for Neji (including a <em>wakizashi<em>, a short sword, that Tenten has always admired, and finally caved in to, when Neji pointed out that the kitchen knives do not actually serve much defensive purpose at all). The air is still - Tenten walks a little closer to Neji, certain that this part of Odaiba is safe at night, really-

A dark shadow swoops high above them, and Tenten looks up-

Its body is too wide to be an aircraft; its head tapers off into what appears to be a beak, and rich plumage feathers out at its tail end. Huge wings beat rhythmically, eerily silent.

"Oh gods!" Tenten whispers, grabbing Neji by the arm.

"Is that another feature of your world?" Neji asks, following her gaze - the shadow is out of sight soon enough, though Tenten is sure that it's real, because Neji has just seen it too.

"No, it isn't!" she mutters, pulling Neji through the last yards to the elevator lobby. The doors can't close quickly enough (again) and they're safely locked in the apartment before she attempts to calm down. Tenten checks that the blinds are all shut, and turns the TV on, switching to the news channel.

_Breaking news: Large monsters spotted at the Tokyo Tower. The situation is under control. Police Chief Uchiha Itachi urges everyone to stay calm_, the scrolling text across the screen reads. The news reporter gestures towards a blurry video capture of what looks like the Tokyo Tower, with a couple of large, dinosaur-like creatures scaling it, and an equally-huge bird-monster circling around them.

"That was what we saw!" Tenten gasps, pointing at the bird-monster. Neji nods in agreement.

It is, no doubt, hell at her workplace right now.

"There is a mist there, too," Neji remarks suddenly, directing her attention to the bottom edge of the video. Tenten realizes that he's right. "It reminds me of the fog that was present when we met."

The TV flashes more surveillance video footage then, closeups of the same few monsters, and a couple of kids shouting at them from the top of the tower.

"Oh gods, _digimon_ are real!" Tenten squeals, collapsing into the couch next to Neji. She isn't able to believe it - the fictional monsters that have captivated her since high school are not that fictional, after all. And are capable of causing damage, like what she saw in the different seasons of the Digimon _anime_. That possibility hits hard, and Tenten turns to Neji. "Are you sure you can't digivolve? I might have a Digivice somewhere around, after all..."

Neji narrows his eyes at her. "I am an elf prince, not some fictional monster you're hung up on."

"But they're real, don't you see?" Tenten jabs wildly at the TV, and scans her apartment for anything out of the ordinary. There is none.

She checks her phone - one new message. It's from Lee, and she hurries to open it - he lives closer to the Tokyo Tower than she does.

_Tenten! Did you see the news? I'm with Sakura-san at the moment, one of the monsters crashed into her apartment building and she doesn't dare to go home. Call me if you need help, I will do my best!_

"Okay, what do we do?" Tenten mutters, more to herself than Neji, though he picks up on her words anyway.

"We hold our ground. Unless you know of a safer place than this," Neji reasons, pulling his sword out of the shopping bags. Tenten shakes her head. He examines the blade on the _wakizashi_, and speaks again, "That said, we should have some supplies packed and ready to go at a moment's notice. Do you happen to have that?"

"Sure, I can get that ready," Tenten nods, and begins to put together some food, tools and clothes, using old backpacks that she couldn't bear to throw away. "Never thought I'd be preparing for a _digimon_ invasion."

"I never expected to come to your dimension and be required to help you survive," Neji comments dryly. "I'm a prince - I shouldn't have to be doing all this."

"Well, you're stuck with me until you find your way home," Tenten tells him impishly, and grins. "It sure would help if you could digivolve, though."

"What does 'digivolve' imply?" Neji lifts his brows, before wandering into the kitchen and helping himself to some water. Tenten follows him in, and prepares cup noodles for them both.

"Well, in the _digimon_ world, the monsters are able to evolve to become bigger, more powerful creatures, that can defeat enemies their previous versions would not have been able to cope with," Tenten explains. "After that's done, they revert to their original forms."

Neji inclines his head. The pointed ears peek through his hair, and Tenten reaches over to touch one of them, grinning when he pulls away from her. Neji stares at her, lilac eyes wary. "Refrain from touching my ears."

"Why?" she grins at him, and reaches for his ear again. He catches her wrist.

"They are sensitive," Neji tells her, stepping closer, so inches remain between their faces. Tenten gulps, but she isn't able to look away from his eyes, how they have flecks of deep purple in them, and his lips- "Ears are touched only during moments of intimacy."

It takes a while for his words to sink in, and heat rises to Tenten's cheeks when she finally grasps the weight of what he's saying. "I, um, I see," she stutters, and turns away when he releases her, checking the wall clock to see if the instant noodles are done. "I, um, didn't mean to suggest anything like that."

Neji doesn't reply, and Tenten pulls utensils out for the two of them - a fork for him, and chopsticks for herself. They eat in silence at the little dining table; the news plays softly in the background, now airing witness recounts of the Tokyo Tower incident.

"I wonder if Lee is okay," Tenten muses, swirling her noodles around with her chopsticks. Steam from the soup rises into the air between them. "I mean, no one really gets hurt in the Digimon shows, but they've invaded reality and this is- well, no one can say for sure what the future brings."

"Is Lee your... 'boy friend'?" Neji asks, frowning. "He mentioned it during the call and I don't know what that means."

Tenten winces. "No, Lee is a good friend of mine, but I am not dating him, and we do not have any intimate physical relationship."

Neji is solemn as he digests the new information. "What is 'dating'?"

"It means 'to have a romantic relationship with someone', I guess," Tenten elaborates. "Basically, to 'date' is to court someone. How do elves court, anyway?"

"My kind are immortal - we place emphasis on slow courtships, and marriages based on love," Neji informs her.

Tenten chews slowly on her noodles, and drinks a little of the seasoning-laden soup (it is unhealthy, but so addictive). Finally, she dares to ask, "Is your wife or betrothed waiting for you back home, then?"

Neji considers her for a moment, before answering, "I have neither."

"Why?" Tenten looks expectantly at him. (And Neji being single just makes him all the more attractive.)

"I haven't met anyone that matches my preferences yet," he tells her, and finishes the rest of his soup. (Tenten winces at the sheer amount of MSG he's just consumed - she should really cut down on all this instant noodle stuff.)

"A shortage of beauties in your forest, huh?" she teases, and collects his empty disposable cup, tossing it into the bin together with hers. She rinses the cutlery at the sink.

"No. Too many, if you will." Neji follows her to the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the doorjamb. "I grew bored trying to decide between them."

"Surely you'd be able to find someone, you're a prince," Tenten responds, smiling lightly. She tries not to think about him being intimate with her, and fails. (It is too easy to imagine those fingers on her, those lips-) Tenten heads out of the kitchen, to put some distance between them. (He radiates warmth when she brushes past him.)

"It appears that the female species in this dimension is more attractive," Neji admits, and she turns to look at him, shocked, tripping and falling ungracefully onto the floor in a heap.

"Ow," Tenten moans, sitting up and massaging her knees. "This is your fault."

"My fault?" Neji echos with a frown. He trails after her into the living area and crouches down beside her, looking over her limbs.

"Yeah, if you didn't surprise me like that, I wouldn't have tripped," Tenten grouses, looking sourly at him.

"I didn't say you were attractive, specifically," Neji tells her, and Tenten feels the familiar slow burn creeping up her neck.

"Well, I didn't think you meant that," she mutters, trying futilely to quell the sense of disappointment roiling in her stomach. She's just plain old Tenten, the first person Neji saw and asked for help to get back to his world - nothing more than that. They haven't even known each other for that long, anyway. "I'm going to bed."

Neji is still looking at her when she closes the bedroom door upon herself. She heaves a sigh, and crawls beneath the covers.

* * *

><p><em>Yes... Chapters are a little longer and more action-packed than my usual. Was kinda rushing this story in my haste to get started on the Spaceship Story, aka Complexities of Blackmail. ;)<em>


	2. A Series of Incidents

_Posting this a day early. Will be getting married a third time to the same person (LOL) next weekend, woohoo! ;) _

_Naruto and its characters do not belong to me._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elf Prince, Digivolve!<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 2: A Series of Incidents<strong>

Neji is sitting on the couch, watching the news when Tenten leaves her bedroom the next morning with a yawn. She did not sleep well at all last night, not with _digimon_ out and about, and Neji (handsome, intelligent elf Neji) making it known that he doesn't find her attractive in the least.

It really shouldn't matter, because they aren't meant to be together anyway - he has his kingdom to return to, and she needs to move on with life, find an actual boyfriend, and get laid so her mind isn't filled with thoughts of him all the time.

Easier said than done.

Tenten shuffles into the kitchen, makes herself some coffee, and returns to the living room to wait while her coffee brews. "What's new this morning?" she asks, voice scratchy with sleep.

Neji looks up at her from the couch, and back at the TV. "There are more monsters showing up all over Tokyo," he summarizes. "The police are telling the public to stay home - it is an emergency situation."

"How bad is it?" Tenten wonders aloud, walking over to the windows, and parting the blinds by a crack. It is cloudy out, and smoke is rising from a couple of places in the distance. There are a handful of too-large birds flying in the air, and military helicopters circling them. She watches, stunned, as the birds breathe fire onto the helicopters, and the machines swerve in midair, as if the pilots have lost control of them.

Neji is observing the same scene, but closer up, on the TV. (He hasn't needed her to explain much about the human world since she taught him to use her computer, because the internet answers more of his questions than she could ever hope to.)

"I can't believe this is happening," Tenten mutters, and sinks into the couch next to him. It won't be long, she thinks, before the _digimon_ are upon them (and she knows they are, in fact, _digimon_, because she recognizes the plumage and the bodily structures of the monsters on TV).

"Are you required to be at work today?" Neji asks, looking sidelong at her.

Tenten thinks to check her phone then - two new messages, one from her supervisor, and one from Lee. "No, Shizune-_san_ says to stay home."

_Keep me updated, Tenten, I'm worried about you,_ is Lee's message. _We're making our way towards Odaiba. Hope to see you soon._

_Worry about yourself first! Don't come to Odaiba, there are digimon here too - I'll be fine, Lee, leave Tokyo and stay away! Be safe,_ Tenten replies, and tosses her phone onto the couch, looking at Neji with a frown. "I don't know how long we'll have food here. It's bound to run out sooner or later, and the stores will be closed soon, at this rate."

Neji matches her frown. "How far is the nearest store?"

"It's not too far away." Tenten glances at the clock. "I usually take the train there, but with a situation like that, we stand a better chance just catching a cab, or walking."

He nods, processing the new information. There are fresh scenes of even more _digimon_ appearing, and Tenten bites her lip.

"_New reports of monster sightings are coming in,_" the news reporter announces on the TV. "_More land-based creatures have been seen in Shinjuku, Taito and Edogawa. We do not know what their purpose here is, but they have not taken well to the military's efforts to subdue them..._"

Tenten breathes a sigh of relief - the sightings are beginning to spread further away from Odaiba. She gets to her feet, and returns to the kitchen for her coffee, hurriedly adding sugar and milk to it, before cramming a piece of bread into her mouth.

"Have you eaten?" she asks Neji, still chewing.

"Yes. I'm ready to go," he tells her. Tenten eyes the makeshift rope belt around his waist, that holds the _wakizashi_ in place, and smiles. He doesn't comment on her expression, merely waiting by the door as she bounds into her bedroom, pulls a pair of jeans and an extra shirt on, and grabs one of their supply packs, together with her phone and wallet.

"Let's head out," Tenten says, more to herself, when she steps into her shoes. Neji acknowledges her words with a nod. She takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

* * *

><p>There are far fewer vehicles on the streets than is usual this morning - those who have somewhere to go, or are seeking to earn a few extra dollars while everyone else is hiding behind doors. Neji walks quietly beside her, ever alert, and Tenten can't bring herself to interrupt his concentration, so they make their way forward briskly, sunshine warm on their faces.<p>

As expected, there is a crowd at the store - those who have bravely ventured outdoors aren't returning home empty-handed, and Tenten grabs a shopping cart, keeping an eye on Neji so he doesn't get separated from her.

They quickly find that having Neji walk next to her cart is simply not working, because she's trying to navigate through a sea of people and carts, and Neji has to step behind her repeatedly to make way for others, much to his princely displeasure.

Tenten huffs, between grabbing canned goods from the shelves, and catches his hand, planting it at her waistband, by her spine. "Grab my jeans so I don't lose you in the crowd," she tells him, and swallows when he nods, and slips his fingers under the hem of her shirt, holding firmly onto the reinforced band. She finds that it's easier to ignore the warmth of his fingers when she's trying to wind through the crowd, grabbing at food products flying off the shelves.

She checks for her phone and wallet periodically, just in case, and it is a long while before they squeeze their way to the harried cashiers, who are trying their best to plow through the lines of waiting customers.

"Would you like me to let go of your clothes now?" Neji murmurs in her ear, standing right behind her, and Tenten finds herself breathless for a moment. His chest is pressed against her back, and he smells of soap. Warm fingers brush slowly across her skin.

"Um, yes," she tells him regretfully, and refuses to meet his eyes, even when she unloads the contents of her cart onto the conveyor belt at the cashier.

It is another long stretch of waiting while the cashier scans their items. Neji studies her as she places the bagged products back into the cart, and fidgets.

Tenten is about to hiss at him to stop looking at her, or at least help her with the groceries, when the cashier tells her the total sum to be paid, and an explosion blasts through the entrance of the store, sending a wave of energy and heat over them. People scream.

She curses, and slaps banknotes down, enough to cover the full amount, before grabbing the last of the bags and dropping them into her cart. Neji moves swiftly to the front of the cart, and is pulling it along before Tenten has a chance to tuck her wallet away. She scrambles after him, grabs the cart handle. There are others pushing their carts towards the entrance, and Neji pauses, allowing them to go through first-

Tenten is about to comment on his being a gentleman, when the people who have exited right before them scream. She tightens her grip on the cart, heart pounding. Neji chances a peek outside from behind the wall, and then he's pulling back, looking at her.

"Follow me, and don't look back," he mutters in a low tone. Tenten nods, and they are off, pushing through the entrance, leaving the chaos in the grocery store behind. Out of the corner of her eye, Tenten glimpses a handful of colorful monsters, some shorter than she is, one taller, though for some reason, they aren't chasing after her and Neji-

Neji breaks out into a run once they've rounded the corner of the store, heading straight for the busiest road. She pushes the cart along, made easier by his guiding it, and the wheels clatter noisily along the sidewalk.

"You froze them," she gasps, when they finally pause, breathing hard.

"Only for a while," Neji admits, his chest rising and falling. "I can't immobilize that many for a long period."

"Do you think they saw us?" Tenten asks, worried, barely remembering to flag a cab down.

"They should not be able to identify us - that is why I told you not to look back," he replies, lilac eyes darting around in search of threats. "We can stand not to make any enemies right now."

Tenten nods, and breathes a sigh of relief when a taxi slows down to a stop beside them. She checks with the driver that going to her address is fine, and begins to load the trunk with the groceries they've bought.

"Will you help me with these!" she hisses at Neji, who is content to watch her struggle with the manual work. He frowns, and is about to say something when she cuts him off, "If you want to be attractive to the women in this dimension, at least be more of a gentleman!"

Neji shuts his mouth and grabs the plastic bags of food from the shopping cart, placing them where she's done the previous few.

* * *

><p>Tenten collapses against the door when they've set the last few carrier bags down, panting. There have not been any more sightings of <em>digimon<em> on their way back to her apartment, though the image of the monsters outside the grocery store is still vivid in her mind, with their wide eyes and gleaming teeth, and how easily they can tear her apart.

"That was close," she tells Neji, who has returned to the TV and is checking the news channel for more updates. "Come on, help me put these away in the kitchen. You're going to be eating them, too."

With Neji's assistance, the food is stored in her cabinets in a surprisingly short amount of time. Tenten makes her way back to the living room, where the TV is now airing video footage of the grocery store they've just left, complete with explosion and people running. It is a little grainy, as videos taken on a cellphone tend to be, and Tenten smiles when she sees how the monsters freeze, and Neji and herself, together with some others from the store, take the chance to escape, pushing carts laded with supplies.

"I'm glad we're not the only ones they saw," she comments, and Neji agrees with a slight nod. "Do you think they'll try to hunt us down for that?"

"Are _digimon_ aware of the abilities of elves?" Neji asks in return, slanting a look at her. Tenten joins him on the couch, pulling her extra shirt off.

"Not that I'm aware of. I don't think anyone knew that your dimension actually existed," Tenten muses, wrapping her arms around her knees. She looks suddenly at Neji, turning his words over in her mind. "What other abilities do you have?"

"There's no need for you to know," he tells her with a smirk. Tenten narrows her eyes, and punches him lightly on the arm.

"You're insufferably arrogant," she grumbles, and is about to climb off the couch when he stops her with his next words.

"What characteristics do women in this dimension find attractive?" Neji probes, curious.

She turns back to face him, and traces the outlines of his pointed ears with her gaze, remembering what he said about their sensitivity. "Well, women like to be respected, treated as equals, and it sure doesn't hurt when you act like a gentleman-" Tenten pauses when Neji frowns.

"How does one act like a gentleman?" he questions, almost contemplative.

"Um, well, don't leave the manual work to a woman, for one," Tenten tells him, narrowing her eyes.

"But I'm a prince-" Neji protests.

"Prince or not, women are women - we like to be treated nicely, and not like slaves," she snaps. It is getting warm in here, so she pulls the hair ties holding her twin buns off, and shakes her hair loose, running her fingers through them.

"You look good like that," Neji murmurs suddenly, and she glances quickly at him, taken aback by his comment.

Not quite knowing how to react, Tenten looks away, and combs her fingers through her hair. "Well, that's one way to get through to a woman," she stutters eventually.

"How else should I behave?" Neji asks next, just as quietly, and Tenten finds herself not quite knowing what to say. He hasn't stopped looking at her yet.

"Um, other than that, you're fine," she says, acutely aware of how her pulse is racing.

"Are you educating me about the standards of the average woman?" Neji continues, reaching up to touch her hair. "Or your own?"

"Does it matter?" Tenten replies, flustered, looking unseeingly at the coffee table. Neji can't actually be interested in her, can he? After what he said last night, about not finding her attractive?

He doesn't reply, and Tenten turns to look at him, only to freeze when she finds his face closer to hers than before. She gulps, and stares at the intricate lines that make up his irises, and his moist lips.

"Is- Isn't it against your elvish morals to be so close to someone else?" Tenten whispers, her throat dry. She can smell the musky scent of sweat on him, feel the heat from his body, and she wonders if the rest of his skin feels as velvety as his fingers, or arm-

"Not when I'm not promised to anyone, no," Neji tells her, quietly, and Tenten's eyes widen when he threads his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head. _Physical intimacy - that seems to be popular where I'm from,_ are the words that echo in her mind.

"You want sex, don't you?" she blurts, when his lips are an inch from hers, and Tenten could have slapped herself for being so awkward-

Neji smirks, and leans in closer, so his lips barely brush hers. "I would like a taste, that's all," he whispers.

All she knows after that is his mouth slanting over hers, soft and moist. Tenten can't recall receiving a kiss as sensual as this, when his lips slide over hers, nipping tenderly, and his teeth graze her skin. He licks at the seam of her mouth and she finds that she can't think anymore - all she knows is his slow entrance, seeking her flesh; he is soft and moist and gentle against her and she yields to him, breathless, reaching up to touch his face, his hair, his ears-

Neji tenses against her, shivering, and Tenten finds herself pressed backwards, her back against the seat of the couch. He dips into her mouth, hungry - desire pumps through her veins in response - and nudges her legs apart with his knee. A moan slips from her throat. She arches when his hand slips beneath her shirt and bra, finding a taut nipple, teasing it, and she is wet, so wet-

They do not hear the first doorbell, nor the second, and it isn't until the hammering at the door sounds as if it'll send the door crashing that Neji jerks away from her, breathing hard, his eyes dark with lust. She stares at him, still trying to comprehend what just happened, and he's climbing off from her, a noticeable bulge in his pants.

"I'll get the door," he rasps, walking away without a backward glance.

Tenten glances at the TV then, and remembers-

"Wait!" she sits up and hisses at Neji, who pauses and turns, looking at her in question. His straight hair is mussed, clothes rumpled, and he looks sexier than Tenten cares to put a name to. "Look through the peephole - the looking glass thing on the door - before you open it, it could be anyone."

She gestures towards the TV to get her message across, and Neji nods once in understanding.

Tenten holds her breath when Neji presses his eye to the peephole - his shoulders tense, and he moves to hold the _wakizashi_ by his side, slowly unlatching the door-

She glimpses a sliver of red, purple and blue when he opens the door by a slight bit, and her stomach plummets. There are screams and wails echoing from further down the corridor.

"What is your purpose here?" Neji asks, slowly. His fingers are grasped tight around the hilt of his sword.

"I don't answer to you, human - round up all the occupants here and move out, now!" the _digimon_ on the other side of the door growls. Tenten freezes. Looks around for somewhere to hide.

"You're in no place to command me," Neji tells the creature, and Tenten has a moment to fear for him, when he seems to glitter around the edges, his outline wavering. "You will move on to the next apartment. There is no one here to round up."

"I will move on to the next apartment," the _digimon_ repeats, a little subdued. "There is no one here."

Neji shuts the door then, and locks it, finally releasing his hold on his sword. Tenten inches back on the couch when he turns back to her, all traces of glitter and wavering outlines gone, as if she has just imagined the whole incident.

"You aren't going to pull that hypnosis thing on me," she threatens shakily, looking warily at him.

"Only if you give me a reason to," Neji answers, sitting himself heavily down beside her. He looks at her from the corner of his eye. The pointed ears are peeking through his hair, but Tenten makes no move to conceal them. "About what happened earlier - I did not intend to go that far."

She rolls her eyes, folds her arms across her chest. Her heart is still thumping, and adrenaline is coursing through her veins. "I should have expected as much from you."

"Look, it would not have escalated if you hadn't been interested yourself," Neji grits, frowning at her. "You were on the threshold of giving yourself to me."

"I was not!" Tenten snaps. (She was, and she knows it.)

"Keep your tone down, or it'll be back," Neji warns, lowly, nodding towards the door.

Heat creeps up her cheeks, and she looks away, chagrined. Is there no way to get the better of this damn elf?

"I thought you said I wasn't attractive," Tenten mutters, looking towards the wall socket at the corner of the apartment.

Neji raises a brow. "Last night? I merely said that I wasn't referring to you in particular, during our conversation on the attractiveness of females in this dimension."

Tenten frowns. "Isn't that the same-"

"The general human female, from my observations, is different from the elvish females I have met back in the Nymellian Forest," Neji interrupts. "I have not, at any point, commented on my attraction towards you."

Elf prince Neji is actually interested in her? Really? Tenten looks dubiously at him. After what they've been doing on the couch, though... But then again, he could have merely done that to satisfy his needs.

"Well, I don't need to hear about it," Tenten tells him wryly. "I'm just the first girl you picked up since you got here."

"Suit yourself," Neji tells her loftily, folding his arms and looking back at the TV.

* * *

><p><em>HA HA Oh dear, Tenten. That is hereby labelled as The Couch Incident. ;) I'll be overseas at this time next week, so this might or might not get updated then.<em>

_Current fic statuses: f/2.8 will end in 2 chapters, and I will begin posting Complexities of Blackmail after that (have written the first draft of the first third of it already). ;) There are 6 parts of Elf Prince in total.. Guess we might just have the one ongoing story to take us through the new year. ;)_


	3. Enter Lee and Sakura

_Two sexy updates in a row! (This, and f/2.8 ;) ) Glad to see that you guys are enjoying this series - it's a fun one. ;) Am still overseas, and will be attending a wedding tomorrow! _

_Naruto and its characters do not belong to me._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elf Prince, Digivolve!<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 3: Enter Lee and Sakura<strong>

"_The monster situation in Tokyo is getting worse by the day: the monsters, previously only seen in the anime series Digimon, have been herding people towards large areas,_" the news reporter announces on TV. Somehow, the TV station has not been compromised yet, and Tenten cringes at the amount of work she'll have to catch up on since the _digimon _first appeared two days ago.

Neji has been keeping a respectable distance from her ever since the incident on the couch yesterday. Tenten doesn't know if she's completely fine with that, because part of her keeps playing that scene out, wondering how much further he'd have taken it, and whether they'd be curled up in bed together by now, had the _digimon_ not interrupted.

There have been no more surprise visits from _digimon_ since then, though a couple of flying creatures have come unnervingly close to crashing into the apartment building, as more kids show up with their _digimon_ partners to wrestle control of the city away from the antagonists. Tenten is quietly glad for Neji's presence, and the supply of food they acquired the previous day.

Her phone buzzes, and she hurries to see if it's an update from Lee, who had the misfortune to run into some digimon the previous day.

_Have you been captured, or are you still in your apartment? We are in Odaiba now,_ Lee's text reads. Tenten grits her teeth and stops short of pulling her hair out.

_I told you to stay away from Odaiba!_ she yells at him over the text message. _There are digimon everywhere here and we just managed to avoid being herded away like the rest of the building, you idiot!_

Tenten groans in frustration and tosses her phone across the couch, at the same time her bathroom door opens. Neji steps out, naked, save for a towel cinched around his waist. She stares at him, and gulps, suddenly speechless.

"What's the matter?" Neji asks, lifting a brow.

She finally manages to tear her eyes away from him, and snaps, "Are the two of you trying to drive me insane, or what?"

"Two of us?" Neji repeats, confused. "I forgot to bring my change of clothes in."

Tenten plants her eyes resolutely on the shuttered windows, and chews on her lip. "Well, get dressed soon, because Lee and Sakura are going to be showing up anytime."

"Who is Sakura?" Neji moves to the pile of clothes he's stashed at the side of the room, and Tenten closes her eyes, to stop herself from trying to sneak a peek. (She doesn't need more fuel to keep her up at night, mulling over what-ifs, thank you very much.)

"Friend of mine. Lee is infatuated with her." Tenten finally turns to look when Neji seats himself on the couch next to her, cup of green tea in hand. "Anyway, wear your sweatband. We don't need anyone else knowing that you aren't human."

He frowns at her. "You make it sound as if that's a bad thing. I'm a prince, mind you."

Tenten rolls her eyes. "Cover your ears, and your forehead, will you? We can do without more questions."

She turns back to the TV, to end the conversation, and feels a pang of guilt when she recognizes the location of the current video footage being aired. It is one of the larger train stations in Odaiba, with a sheltered, wide, open space, that was featured in the first season of the Digimon _anime_, when children were being captured in a bid to find the eighth digidestined child.

"It can't be," Tenten murmurs to herself, recognizing the parallels between the fictional story, and their current reality.

"What is it?" Neji looks between her and the TV, forehead crinkling in a frown. He pulls the black headband on.

"These events - they're similar to the _anime_ I watched years ago." Tenten points at the TV. "It's as if the _digimon_ are trying to find a chosen child - that's why they're capturing all these people."

"So essentially, we should be fine if we aren't the ones they're looking for," Neji deduces, and Tenten nods hesitantly.

"That's if my theory is correct," she tells him. "I feel bad about all the innocent people who are being held there though."

"We aren't obliged to provide assistance," Neji responds, leaning back into the couch. Tenten narrows her eyes at him.

"Well, excuse me if I feel more compassion towards my fellow human beings than you do," she snarls at him.

Neji glances at her, and looks back at the TV. "Look at the situation logically - we have barely enough resources to keep ourselves out of trouble."

She grudgingly acknowledges that he's right.

It falls silent in the apartment for long minutes, with only the TV as white noise in the background. More destructive fights occur, resulting in the collapse of a few tall office buildings, and Tenten winces.

"I would hate to lose everything just like that," she muses. Neji looks over at her.

"Why not bring them with you?" he asks. Tenten blinks. There is logic to his suggestion. "What can you not bear to lose?"

"Little momentos," she begins, sweeping her gaze around the tiny apartment. There are posters on the wall that she could stand to lose, though sentimental items, like the photographs of her friends and late parents, and old books on weaponry, and her collection of Digimon episodes... "It'll be a lot to carry around though," she tells him with a pout. "I mean, the photographs could go in our supply packs, and I have all my Digimon episodes on a thumbdrive... But it's just not practical to bring everything along."

"Choose your favorites, then," Neji proposes, and she sets about doing just that, because who knows when they might be forced to flee, and who knows if she'll see her apartment again in that situation?

Tenten is barely sitting down, after cramming what she can into their emergency backpacks, when the doorbell rings, and she gives a start.

"I'll get it," she tells Neji, who is climbing off the couch.

A quick look through the peephole reveals Lee, with his shiny black bowl-cut, dressed in green, and an anxious-looking Sakura, her trademark pink hair matted. Tenten thows the door open, drags them in, and shuts the door quietly, making sure to lock it-

And she's whirling upon Lee, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "What the hell are you doing here, Lee?" she shouts, giving his shoulders a good, hard shake. "You got me so worried about you - the _digimon_ were here yesterday clearing the apartments out, and I've been hearing about all the sightings, and what is this about you running into _digimon_? Didn't I tell you to leave Tokyo and stay away?"

The apartment is silent while Tenten pauses for breath, and Lee grins sheepishly at her. She only notices, then, that both he and Sakura are coated in a layer of dirt, and their clothes are a little torn (various cuts on Lee's green jumpsuit, revealing scabbed-over abrasions, and Sakura, with rips in her sundress and shoes), as if they've been in a scuffle of some sort.

Tenten draws a deep breath, and forces herself to calm down. She can't kick Lee and Sakura out, now that they've come all the way here.

"Right, sorry about that." She runs an exasperated hand over her face, and turns to Neji. "I forgot about introductions. Neji, meet Lee and Sakura. Lee, Sakura, Neji," she gestures between them. "Sakura, go take a shower, you look like you need it."

At her words, the girl nods, and sets her things down, looking around for the bathroom. "Thank you, Tenten-_chan_. Sorry to impose on you so suddenly, like this."

"It's fine, it's not your fault that Lee decided to come here, anyway," Tenten mutters, and steps forward, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes from her room.

Lee makes sure that Sakura is managing well on her own, and approaches Neji curiously with a grin. "So, you are Tenten's boyfriend?"

"For the last time, Lee, he is not my boyfriend!" Tenten yells over her shoulder. She checks that Sakura has got everything she needs, and stalks back to the living area, towards Lee. "He's here for a cultural immersion program, remember that, damn it!"

Tenten glowers at Neji, silently daring him to mention a word about the Couch Incident. He looks stoically at the TV, knowing to keep a low profile, and Tenten finds herself liking him just a little bit more for that.

"Okay, I believe you, Tenten," Lee grins, giving her a thumbs-up. He turns to Neji. "Where are you from, Neji-_san_?"

Tenten freezes, and glances at Neji, who is looking back at her.

"Germany," Neji intones. Tenten's jaw drops. She has no idea how much he's been reading over the internet, though apparently his research worked, because Lee is gawking at Neji with wide, excited eyes.

"Can you speak German? I would like to hear it!" Lee asks, looking as if he's on the verge of pressing his face to Neji's in one-sided friendliness.

Tenten shares another glance with Neji, and thinks he might just refuse, when he opens his mouth and says a string of words in a language she doesn't understand.

There are almost sparkles in Lee's eyes; he prances away into the kitchen in admiration, leaving Tenten alone with Neji. She exhales, and drags a hand over her face again, collapsing into the couch next to him. "Elvish?" she mutters in a low tone.

Neji nods. "'I don't see how she puts up with you,' is what I said."

She snorts. "I don't know how you even picked our language up."

He shrugs then. "I suppose that is part of my abilities."

"Just how much can you do, anyway?" Tenten whispers, nudging him in the side. Neji frowns at her.

"Don't do that," he tells her, annoyed, and Tenten grins, leaning closer to him. (Because he is kind of cute like that, even if she doesn't want to admit it.)

"What would you rather I do?" she taunts, smiling, "Kiss you?"

And Tenten regrets those words the moment they leave her mouth. Neji's gaze sharpens, and he whispers in return, "I'll bet you don't dare to."

"Oh yes I do," she returns, just as softly - there's no way she's backing down from a challenge like that, not when his stare sends an arrow of heat straight between her legs, and his lips are inches from hers-

"Tenten, you said he isn't your boyfriend," Lee pipes up, sounding injured.

She jerks away from Neji, heart crashing into her ribs, and turns to look accusingly at Lee, who is slurping his cup noodles (she doesn't know if she's more upset by the fact that Lee almost walked in on them, or that he's just robbed her of an opportunity to taste Neji again). Neji is looking at the TV and smirking.

"I was merely threatening him," she growls, and moves over to the far end of the couch, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lee, you mentioned running into _digimon_ earlier," Neji says, changing the subject. He looks pointedly at the green-clad man, who is sitting cross-legged by the coffee table.

"Yeah." The energy in Lee seems to drain away then. He looks at Tenten with sad eyes and sagging shoulders. "I was on my way home when I bumped into Sakura-_san_ - she said that one of the monsters that were fighting crashed into her building - it felt like an earthquake to her, and she didn't dare to go home. So I brought her home with me. There were more news reports about the monsters though, and I was worried about you - Sakura-_san_ was agreeable to travelling to Odaiba with me so I could make sure that you're safe. It's not that far away, anyway."

"You didn't have to," Tenten grimaces, spreading her arms out. "Look, I'm fine, aren't I?"

"I couldn't stop worrying until I saw you with my own eyes," Lee frowns, bushy black eyebrows drawing together. "I will regret not coming to your aid if you got hurt."

"Well, I'm fine," Tenten assures him, conveniently leaving out the incident at the grocery store. "What happened next?"

"We started out for Odaiba yesterday morning - I thought we'd reach by nightfall at the latest, but we were trying to hide from the patrolling _digimon_ in this alley and I sneezed, so the_digimon_ found and captured us," Lee recounts, pulling a face. "It was really crowded in the holding area, and I almost lost Sakura-_san_ once or twice. It wasn't until early this morning that we managed to escape, when the _digimon_ were asleep, and we've been heading here slowly ever since - it wasn't easy trying to avoid the _digimon_."

"Why didn't you just catch a cab?" Neji probes. Tenten frowns, because he does have a point.

"You gotta be careful of the cabs now - some of them have _digimon_ disguised as cab drivers," Lee says, his voice hushed. Tenten shudders. It doesn't sit well with her, thinking that she and Neji could have fallen prey to _digimon_ like that yesterday.

Sakura steps out of the bathroom then, and Tenten grins at the girl, who is looking a lot calmer than she did before. "Hey, Tenten-_chan_, Neji-_san_, Lee-_san_," she greets, with a tiny smile.

Lee brightens. "How are you feeling now, Sakura-_san_?"

Sakura gives him a tight smile, though Lee doesn't seem to notice her wariness of him. "I'm feeling better, thank you."

"Go take a shower, Lee," Tenten orders. "Do you have a change of clothes?"

He nods, salutes, and fishes another green jumpsuit out of his backpack. Tenten winces. It would be easier on the eyes if Lee swapped out all the brilliant greens in his closet, or at least, exchanged them for something less vivid. She thinks it's a wonder that he hasn't been spotted by various _digimon_ yet.

"I'm surprised that your cellphone battery has lasted this long," she remarks, and Lee frowns.

"Mine is on ten percent - can I borrow your charger?" He fishes his phone out of his pocket.

"Sure. I don't have a washing machine, though, so you'd have to go to the coin laundry if you want your things washed," Tenten says, leaving the couch to collect Lee's phone.

Lee and Sakura nod; Tenten plugs his phone into the charger by the wall, watching as he heads into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. Sakura seats herself cautiously at the dining table, watching the news from her perch.

"Help yourself to some food, Sakura, we've got plenty," Tenten offers, waving towards the kitchen. Sakura smiles with silent thanks, and slowly makes her way there, leaving Tenten alone with Neji once again. She moves to sit a little closer to Neji, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I certainly didn't expect so many people to show up."

"Yeah. This apartment is large enough for two at best," Neji agrees with a small nod, glancing at her.

"We'll really need to get our clothes washed at some point, too," Tenten continues, still not looking at him. "There isn't space for a washing machine here."

"Don't you wash your clothes by hand?" Neji asks.

"I will if I have to. Do you?" she returns drolly, glancing at him with a smirk. Neji looks away, almost in embarrassment.

"Like I mentioned, I'm not used to manual labor," he mutters. "I would have frowned upon wearing my clothes for two days in a row, back home."

Tenten doesn't remember how many times she's rolled her eyes, now. "Well, it could be worse than that," she tells him, and grins. "Like having no clothes to wear at all, for example."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," he retorts dryly, eyes narrowed. Tenten's smile promptly leaves her face.

"Don't accuse me of being a pervert," she mutters. (But yes, would she like to see Neji without so much as a stitch on him.) He smirks, as if he's read her mind, and looks back at the TV.

Sakura leaves the kitchen then with her steaming cup noodles, and Tenten seizes the chance to get to her feet. "Do you want some herring _soba_?" she asks Neji, changing the subject with relief. "I can prepare some for us."

"Sure." Neji nods; Tenten can't help but feel his gaze follow her as she makes her way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The four of them are seated around Tenten's coffee table later that evening, after taking additional precautions to conceal their presence, like taping the blinds shut, and keeping noises to a minimum.<p>

"Your wish for _digimon_ to be real came true, Tenten-_chan_. Are you still a fan of them now?" Sakura asks, over a cup of hot chocolate. In their group of friends, Tenten has always been labeled the Digimon fan, with good reason - she's always wished for them to exist in reality, and has watched her favorite series ten times over.

Right now, however, with the possibility of losing her life and home to these very creatures, Tenten isn't completely sure that she's still holding them in high regard anymore. She gives Sakura a strained smile. "I'm not sure - I think I like elves a lot more at the moment."

Neji glances sharply at her. Tenten fights the urge to hit herself on the head, hard. Where that came from, she doesn't want to know.

"Elves?" Lee looks at her, and frowns. "How did that come about?"

Tenten meets the expectant gazes of all three uninvited guests, and winces. "Um, well, I was just talking nonsense, don't mind me," she says, waving dismissively. "I'm just glad that we still have food and somewhere safe to sleep."

None of them are convinced.

"Have you been watching foreign movies?" Sakura brightens. "I've seen Lord of the Rings, there were elves in there."

Tenten isn't one to let an opportunity slip by when she sees it, so she gathers all her dusty knowledge about that series, and adds to Sakura's train of thought. "Yeah, do you remember that elf, Legolas? He was so handsome," she muses, and pretends to swoon. "You know, blond hair, blue eyes, plenty good with his bow and arrows..."

Neji is looking at her in outright annoyance.

She cringes inwardly, and avoids his gaze, focusing instead on Lee and Sakura (because they really do not need to know that there is an actual elf in their presence, and that he is the sole cause for her slip). "I mean, it feels as if I'm betraying my one true love when I watch movies like that," Tenten blathers, waving her hands in the air, "But the way they depicted the elvish kingdoms..."

"What were the elvish kingdoms in the movies like?" Neji asks abruptly, grudgingly, his curiosity getting the better of him. Tenten grins.

"Well, I only remember that they lived in the forests," she tells him lamely. "Wanna watch the films sometime?"

He nods. Lee raises his arm. "I would like to watch these youthful movies too!"

Tenten sighs, and shakes her head at Lee's energy. "Sure thing, Lee. Or maybe Sakura might want to watch it with you."

Lee brightens visibly. Sakura stares at Tenten, mouth agape, pointing at herself in disbelief. She knows, all too well, the extent of Lee's feelings towards her, and is usually too repulsed by his mannerisms to see him for who he is. Tenten thinks Sakura owes Lee that much, at least, for all that he's done for her. "You'll watch those movies with Lee, won't you, Sakura?" Tenten asks, with a pointed look.

Sakura gulps, and nods. Lee gives a howl of joy. "I've never seen eyes as pale as yours, Neji-_san_," she remarks, to take the attention off herself.

Neji blinks at the sudden question, but does not volunteer an explanation, so Tenten takes it upon herself to answer, "It's a birth defect, he told me."

Tenten isn't too far from the truth when she imagines that Neji would like to murder her, right then. She smiles sheepishly at him.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Sakura winces, and Tenten breathes a sigh of relief. It is, really, much safer for them to just focus on their current situation, and leave no room for prying, especially where it concerns Neji.

"So, like I mentioned to Neji earlier, the actions of the _digimon_ are very similar to what they did in the first season of the _anime_," Tenten says, looking between her guests and the TV. (New reports have indicated that recent sightings are occurring in areas further away from Tokyo, although little has been done about the humans being held captive.) "They're looking for someone or something, that's why they haven't really killed anyone yet."

"What does this mean for us?" Sakura asks nervously, green eyes troubled. "I sure wish I could return home."

"We have the supplies and facilities to lie low for a while," Neji tells them, decisive. "The only reasons for us to venture out would be if we are under attack, or we need to get food or do laundry."

They nod in agreement, so Neji continues, "We will not leave the apartment alone, at any rate. Moving around in pairs will be the most effective."

"That sounds like a good plan to me!" Lee exclaims, clenching his fist. "I am confident that my level of _taijutsu_ is sufficient for Sakura-_san_ and I."

Sakura winces almost noticeably, and Tenten reaches over to pat her shoulder. "Lee is a good guy," Tenten assures her. "He isn't all that bad, you know."

Lee gives Tenten the most blinding smile, and she grins at him. "You'll be fine with me, Sakura-_san_!"

"I have been taking _karate_ classes," Sakura admits with a weak smile, looking between Tenten and Neji. (Tenten gets the distinct impression that Sakura suspects something going on between them.) "I'm not that good at it, however."

"I guess that leaves me with Neji," Tenten says, and Lee looks over at them with a frown.

"Will you be able to protect Tenten, Neji-_san_?" Lee asks in concern. Neji narrows his eyes. "Oh, that's right, I remember Tenten saying that you guys managed to avoid being cleared out of this place. How did you do it?"

At Neji's silence, Tenten laughs awkwardly, and holds her hand up, as if swinging an imaginary pendulum. "We managed to hypnotize the _digimon_ with a coin," she fibs, and grimaces. "I can't guarantee that we'll be able to do it again though."

Lee frowns further, and is about to speak again, when Neji says, "I'm trained in the use of a sword. Tenten will be fine."

Tenten dips her chin, to second him. (She hasn't seen Neji wielding the _wakizashi_ yet, though his other abilities have got them out of trouble on more than one occasion so far.) "Don't worry about us, Lee. I trust Neji."

Lee nods. Sakura yawns then, and he glances at her in concern. "It's been a long day for us," he explains. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah. I have a spare futon around," Tenten recalls, leaving her seat to pull a makeshift bed out of a cabinet. "One of you can take the couch."

"But that accounts for just three of us," Lee says with a frown. He looks between Tenten and Sakura. "Will you be sharing your room with Sakura, in that case?"

"I'll be sleeping with Tenten," Neji says, and is immediately faced with three shocked stares.

Lee is the first to explode. "Neji-_san_! You-"

"I, um, please forgive Neji's use of language," Tenten stutters, red in the face. She did not expect Neji to even proposition her, much less do it in front of her friends. "He's new to Japan and doesn't speak our language very well, all he means is that he'll be sharing the room with me."

Neji raises a brow at her, and Tenten gets the distinct feeling that they'll be settling this conversation out of earshot of the other two. "My point was that Tenten and Sakura should not sleep in the same room," Neji clarifies, "In the event of an aerial attack in the middle of the night, each of them should still have a guard."

Lee nods in understanding then, and salutes Neji. "You have my admiration, Neji-_san_! I agree with your plan!"

It isn't long before the bedroom door shuts behind Neji and Tenten, and Lee turns to Sakura. "Do you get the feeling that they're hiding something?" he asks in a whisper.

"I'm sure Tenten-_chan_ is just trying not to reveal that she secretly likes Neji-_san_ a lot," Sakura whispers back, her teal eyes bright with speculation.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that about?" Tenten hisses at Neji, when the door is shut and locked. He settles onto her bed, crossing his legs.<p>

"Sleeping with you, you mean?" He looks evenly at her, untying the _wakizashi_ belt from his waist. Tenten is about to rage at him again when he continues, "I meant it in the most innocent way."

She isn't sure if the flush in her cheeks is due to anger or embarrassment. "Innocent, my ass! Nothing about you is innocent, Neji," she mutters in a low tone.

"Tell me you aren't interested in physical intimacy, and I will apologize," he smirks, pulling the sweatband off his forehead. Tenten tries not to stare at the green markings on his skin, and his chest, when he shrugs out of his shirt.

"Are you planning on sleeping naked?" she whispers, gulping. The thoughts running through her mind are taking a turn for the gutter.

"Would you like me to?" Neji smirks again, and places the shirt, sword and sweatband on her bedside table. Tenten doesn't trust herself to answer, so he lies back on her bed, and looks expectantly at her.

"You could at least look away," she grouses, turning her back on him and unbuttoning her shorts. No way is she sacrificing her personal comfort because of him.

"When I've seen most of you?" he returns, and she whirls around, slipping out of her shorts and tossing them at his face. Neji plucks them neatly out of the air, and drops them onto the floor beside him.

"You are such a pervert," she grits, crawling onto the bed, baring her teeth at him.

"Says the one who locked the door," Neji retorts quietly. His gaze roams over her body, and Tenten shivers. She wonders what he's thinking when he looks at her like that. "Are you expecting us to be caught in an unsavory situation, should Lee or Sakura enter the room?"

"It is just a precaution," she mutters, looking away.

"You trust yourself with me, more than you trust them?" Neji smirks, and she can't help but look at him, and the pointed ears that peek through his hair.

"It's to protect my reputation among my friends," Tenten says, though she realizes the flimsiness of her argument as soon as it leaves her lips. She squirms and sits back on the bed.

"So you're open to continuing our interactions on the couch," Neji suggests, still looking at her. Her gaze flies up to meet his.

"I didn't say that, you presumptuous jerk!" she snarls, lifting a hand to maybe hit him-

Neji catches her wrist with deft fingers, and pulls her towards himself. Tenten would have found herself sprawled across his chest, had she not planted a hand on the mattress right by his neck; her breaths are coming in quick gasps.

"You're attracted to other elves besides me?" Neji murmurs, propping himself up with an elbow, so his face is an inch from hers. Tenten tears her gaze away from his.

"I was just making that up on the go," she mutters, her heart pounding. Neji's breath caresses her skin, warm, temptingly. "Besides, I didn't say I was attracted to you."

"No, you didn't," Neji agrees, and Tenten has a moment to be relieved, before he releases her wrist, and traces a slender finger along her jaw. "But you more than showed it when you kissed me."

She swallows hard, and tries to back away, because he's caught her and she needs to put some distance between them-

Neji locks his palm at the nape of her neck, so she isn't able to retreat, and brushes his lips across hers, once. "Don't you dare kiss me, Tenten?" he murmurs.

Before she knows it, she's growling at him, and pushing him down roughly by his shoulders, leaving inches between their faces. It isn't so much the kiss that bothers her, as its consequences, because intimacy with Neji has proven to spiral out of control, and Tenten isn't sure she wants that. "Just a kiss," she hisses, glaring at him.

Tenten lowers herself carefully towards him, pressing her lips to his; Neji's fingers find her waist somehow, slipping beneath the hem of her shirt, and she gasps-

He's slanting his mouth against hers, nipping and tugging at her lips, and Tenten isn't able to help the moan that slips from her throat, when his teeth graze her bottom lip and his hands caress her sides, calloused fingers brushing ever closer to her bra. She moans again; he ventures into her mouth, soft and moist, seeking her-

And Tenten finds herself arching into his palms when he eases her bra up and cups her breasts, finding and teasing her nipples to stiffness. Neji's tongue brushes along hers, wet, sensual. Heat winds itself low in her belly, and she tears away from him with no small effort, gasping breathlessly. "You-"

"Tell me you don't want this, Tenten," he murmurs, lilac eyes dark with desire. Neji reaches down to draw a finger over her panties, and she knows he's found the damp spot when he smirks, and slides his touch to where her sensitive flesh is, caressing her lightly. Pleasure whispers into her body.

"I-" Tenten can't bring herself to refuse this, to refuse him, so she buries her face in his shoulder, and shivers when he slips his fingers past the cotton at her crotch, stroking the cleft of her nether lips. It's been so long since anyone touched her like that, and Tenten isn't able to object, when he's been so gentle with her, his caresses promising more. She whimpers. "Neji, please-"

"Please stop, or please carry on?" he whispers, finding her swollen flesh easily. She gasps, presses her hips towards his fingers. "Answer me, or you'll have to beg harder than that, Tenten."

She doesn't have the energy to snap at his arrogance, because his fingers are parting her flesh, and all she can think of is how he'd feel inside her, how his mouth would feel further down her body- "Please carry on," she pleads, pushing herself into his hand.

Tenten feels, more than sees, Neji smirk. He withdraws his touch abruptly, and Tenten mewls, pulling herself up to face him, hating that desire is making her swallow her pride. She sees her hunger mirrored in Neji's eyes - he licks his lips, and trails his moist fingers up her belly. "Undress yourself," he tells her, and she finds herself obeying, shrugging out of her remaining clothes.

His gaze falls hot on her when she kneels before him, naked, and Tenten shivers, feels herself grow wetter. When Neji doesn't make a move, she growls, impatient, and reaches for the bulge in his pants, wrapping her fingers around him. He groans, thrusts into her palm.

Tenten feels a smile creeping up her lips then, because she realizes that she holds the same power over him; without waiting for his next move, she slips her fingers past his waistband, finding him easily (and a quiet moan slips from her lips when she discovers how big he is, and imagines him in her, thrusting hard). Her fingers tug at him; she pushes the waistband of his pants down and frees him from his confines - and the ache between her legs deepens when she sees him, imagines him parting her flesh-

Neji is shrugging out of his clothes, pinning her to the bed, his eyes sharp with lust. Tenten writhes beneath him, breathing hard when he parts her legs with his knees. He catches her lips in another kiss; this time, it is all lips and teeth and tongue, and Tenten moans into his mouth when he grinds into her belly, leaving wetness on her skin. She reaches up to touch his face, her fingertips brushing over his ears - he shivers then, pulling away to stare at her, his gaze intent. Tenten swallows.

Without another word, he presses his lips to her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. She stops thinking, can only feel, when his fingers slip between her legs, stroking her to the point of insanity; she's breathing his name, pleading, gasping when he finally sinks his fingers into her, and bliss crashes over her body in a violent wave.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have your mention of Legolas! Neji was jealous LOL ;) <em>

_... Seems like my fics have sexual situations in them somehow or other... Drop a note if you enjoyed it. ;)_


	4. Between Here and There

_Have another update since it's almost the weekend. ;)_

_Naruto and its characters do not belong to me._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elf Prince, Digivolve!<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 4: Between Here and There<strong>

Tenten wakes up alone the next morning, to the quiet click of her bedroom door closing. It takes a moment for her to remember - and the memories from the night before send a surge of heat to her cheeks.

Well, that sure changes the dynamics between Neji and herself.

She doesn't know what to make of it, whether Neji thinks any less of her now, and how things are between them. Tenten pulls the sheets over her bare form, and recalls the way his palm slid warmly over her skin, the way his breath feathered over her face.

_Neji sucks lightly on her throat, his tongue laving wetly over her skin, hard length sliding tantalizingly over her belly - she gasps, winds her fingers in his hair to pull him closer, trailing her fingers over his ears, to their pointed tips, and Neji groans, shivers. His blunt tip is pressing at her entrance quite suddenly; Tenten writhes, reaches down to guide him into where she aches most._

Her tactile memories are fading slowly, though she still remembers some of them, and curses the way they kindle heat in her body. Tenten bites her lip. It won't do to lie in bed fantasizing about Neji. She needs coffee, and probably a cold shower or two.

Neji's clothes aren't on the bedside table, as she expected. Tenten pulls a fresh change of clothes from her closet - a T-shirt and some loose pants - and dresses herself, before stepping out of her room.

It is quiet in the apartment. The TV isn't on like it has been for the past few days, and there is no talking of any kind, just the sound of water running in the kitchen. The bathroom door is open; Tenten finds Lee asleep on the couch, one arm hanging off the cushions, and Sakura curled up in her futon between the coffee table and the window. Guess Neji has the conscience not to wake them up with the TV, then. Tenten smiles.

She steps into the kitchen to find Neji leaning against the counter, waiting for a kettle of water to boil. "Morning," she greets quietly, and meets his eyes. Her heart skips.

"Slept well?" he asks, lowly, and his gaze slides over her form, all the way down to her toes, and back up. A shiver whispers over her skin. He's wearing his clothes from yesterday, and the _wakizashi_ is by his waist, again. Tenten finds herself wanting to push that headband away, to touch those markings on his forehead - they seemed to glow during particularly intense moments the night before.

"I did. Didn't think your Princely Highness would ask about a lowly being such as myself," she quips, and pads over, reaching behind him for a jug, to pour herself a glass of water.

Neji turns to face her, inches away, resting his hip against the counter. "I have manners," he tells her primly, folding his arms across his chest. She allows herself a moment to stare at his strong arms. It felt safe when she slept snug against his body, a loose arm draped over her waist. Tenten swallows. "Whereas you didn't so much as thank me for last night-"

"Thank you?" She gapes at him, anger sparking in her chest. The nerve of him! Tenten sets the water jug and her half-filled glass down none too gently, and jabs his pectorals with a finger. He looks calmly at her, pale eyes faintly amused, and the fury within her bursts into flame. "Last I heard, it takes two people for that sort of thing to happen," she hisses, eyes flashing, "Don't you dare get all high and mighty on me like that-"

The next thing she knows, Neji's lips are on hers, effectively silencing her. He steals her gasp and nudges her mouth open, sweeping into her with such familiarity that her knees weaken - Tenten can't think straight, can only feel, when he presses her into the kitchen counter with his hips, one hand freeing her hair from its buns, the other holding her flush against him. Her pants are thin enough that she can feel the growing bulge between them, that excites her, because she remembers what that feels like inside-

She's raking her fingers over his chest, cupping his face and pulling him closer to her, drunk on his kiss - this time, she seeks his ears on purpose, caressing them, and Neji's breath is harsh on her cheek; he's grinding into her, reaching beneath her shirt to cup her breast-

"Um, guys?" Sakura's meek voice crashes into their senses with all the impact of a sledgehammer, and they break apart, gasping, staring uncomprehendingly at her. There's a rosy tint on her cheeks. "The water's boiling."

Tenten stares after her friend, who departs from the doorway just as quickly, hair mussed with sleep, while Neji glances at the whistling kettle, and reaches over to turn the stove off.

"I, um," she stutters, mortified, not quite certain what to do - what she can do. Tenten avoids meeting Neji's gaze. "Look, there's nothing going on between us."

"You're especially attractive when angry," he murmurs, dragging his thumb over her moist lip, before pulling away to pour himself some green tea. Tenten turns to ogle at him, jaw hanging, vaguely acknowledging that she misses the heat from his body when he's not pressed up against her. She downs a gulp of water, and decides that she really needs some caffeine instead. Instant coffee is going to have to be sufficient for now.

"I- I don't know what you're saying, Neji. This thing- whatever's between us, it's going to have to end at some point," Tenten mutters, pulling her instant coffee from a cabinet. She spoons coffee powder and sugar into a ceramic mug, and grabs the kettle that Neji left on the stove, filling the mug. Steam puffs gently into the air.

"Do you want it to end sooner than later?" he asks, looking at her over the rim of his steaming teacup. Tenten continues to avoid looking at him, turning to grab a carton of fresh milk from the fridge.

"You'll be going home at some point," she tells him, and the words sting as they leave her lips. "I don't want to be heartbroken when you do."

Or maybe she already is.

Neji doesn't answer her then. Tenten adds milk and a teaspoon to her coffee, and replaces the carton in the fridge. She spies her discarded hair ties on the counter from the corner of her eye (how had she not noticed when he pulled them off?) and grabs them, before turning to leave the kitchen hastily. He doesn't follow her out.

She turns the TV on with nervous fingers, and seats herself on the couch, where Lee's legs have left a space on the edge of the cushions. A shower would help take her mind off things right about now, but Sakura is currently occupying the bathroom, and Tenten doesn't know if she has the strength to do anything other than sit in front of the TV.

It is a sobering thought, that Neji is going to leave her at some point, because Tenten has realized, somewhere between the bedroom and the kitchen, that she likes having Neji in her life - very much so. Even if he is arrogant and princely as he is.

"_The monster situation has calmed down to some extent - various civilians have been released from the holding areas, though the general public is advised to be cautious when travelling in the Tokyo area..._"

Tenten watches as the newscaster continues to mention that there are still _digimon_ roaming around Tokyo, and that the situation has not yet been declared safe. She sets her mug down, and ties her hair back into her usual buns. Damn Neji, messing up her hair and her heart when she didn't ask him to.

"It sounds like the situation might be calm enough for us to return home," Sakura says quietly. Tenten turns; she did not realize that Sakura has already stepped out of the bathroom. "I don't want to impose on you for too long, Tenten-_chan_."

"It's fine, really," she protests, waving her hand dismissively. If anything, the presence of both Lee and Sakura will help put some distance between herself and Neji. "There's plenty of food here for all of us."

"Or perhaps Lee-_san_ and I could go out and get some laundry done, if it's safe enough," Sakura offers. She moves to sit at the dining table, looking towards the kitchen. "I mean, I understand if you'd prefer to have less of a crowd in the apartment..."

Tenten blushes. It's obvious that Sakura is trying to give Neji and herself some space - exactly what she's trying to avoid. "No, it's fine, you don't have to leave," Tenten hastens to say, grimacing.

"Are we going somewhere?" Lee mumbles with a yawn, stirring from his spot on the couch. Tenten looks between him and Sakura.

"Well, I was suggesting that you and I could go out and get some laundry done, Lee-_san_," Sakura repeats, trailing off when Neji exits the kitchen with his tea.

He glances straight at Tenten, and she looks quickly at the TV, where a video is airing, of people streaming away from a holding area. There are no _digimon_ to be seen in the video footage, strangely enough. She isn't quite comprehending the images though, because Sakura is scrutinizing her and Neji, and Tenten doesn't want to explain any of the complexities of their situation. At least Neji remembered to keep his ears hidden in his hair.

"Well, I am all for going out and stretching my legs!" Lee exclaims, and bounds off the couch, heading straight into the kitchen.

Neji takes the seat that Lee vacated moments ago; Tenten stiffens. She swallows, and keeps her eyes fixed on the TV. He is just an acquaintance, really, Tenten tells herself. They don't know each other all that well, even if they've slept together and there are still undercurrents of attraction coursing between them.

It is silent in the apartment for a while - Neji is content to watch the news next to her, and Sakura heads into the kitchen when Lee exits with a bowl of cereal.

"When are we leaving, Sakura-_san_?" Lee asks, when they're done with breakfast, and other morning routines.

"I'm good to go," Sakura tells him with a smile, her hesitance around him not as painfully obvious today. "Tenten-_chan_, Neji-_san_, do you guys have anything that needs to be washed?"

Tenten shakes her head, and Neji does the same. "I'll check if it's safe out, though," Tenten offers, leaving the couch. She makes her way to the front door, looking out through the peephole, before stepping out gingerly. There are no signs of _digimon_ in the corridor, or the sky, so she looks over the parapet wall, and finds no sign of unusual activity as far as she can see.

"I don't see any _digimon_ out there," Tenten reports back in the apartment. She makes sure that both Sakura and Lee have food and water on them, as well as their phones, before allowing them to leave.

"We'll be fine, Tenten, it's just laundry!" Lee tells her, patting her on the shoulder. "Besides, we've made it all the way to this point!"

"Well, don't get yourselves caught again." Tenten narrows her eyes, and looks Lee, then Sakura. (She wishes they were staying longer, but acknowledges that the matter isn't within her control.) "Take care of Sakura, Lee. We'll see you back here in about three hours - that should be more than enough time."

Sakura gives a shallow bow, basket of laundry in hand. "Thank you again, Tenten-_chan_," she says with a smile. "We'll keep you updated."

Tenten chews on her lip as she watches their retreating backs, wondering why she's getting an uneasy feeling about this - maybe it's because they're leaving her all alone with Neji.

"I don't feel good about this," she mutters to Neji when she sinks into the couch next to him, checking her phone. He looks over at her.

"Are you referring to Lee and Sakura, or us?" he questions mildly, watching as she sets the phone on the coffee table.

"Both." A dry laugh escapes her lips. Tenten inhales deeply, and leans back into the couch, slinging an arm over her face. "Lee tends to get into more trouble than he should."

"The three of you have phones - we will be able to assist them if the need arises," Neji answers, stemming the worry in her chest.

Tenten cringes. She isn't usually given to feeling useless, but when 'we'll assist them' really means 'Neji will help and Tenten will stand around, unable to hold her own against _digimon_', it highlights her capabilities in a way that translates to 'Tenten is weak in this situation', and she doesn't like thinking of herself as being weak.

"I wish I could fight," she mumbles, heaving a sigh. Even if her life so far has not called for any knowledge of physical combat. Besides, what would elf prince Neji see in her, really, since she's just human, mortal, of no royal blood, and is unable to hold her own in a situation that calls for defensive or offensive actions? He is really much better off without her.

Tenten purses her lips, and is glad that heartbreak carries no sound to it.

"You wouldn't need to," Neji responds, raising an eyebrow. "I can fight well enough to defend both of us."

She rolls her eyes. "That still makes me a liability, oh esteemed prince."

"There is no cause for worry yet - the news indicates that there is a higher chance of them returning unscathed," Neji points out, gesturing towards the TV.

"I would prefer not to have any chance of them _not_ returning, thank you very much," Tenten bites, narrowing her eyes at him.

"That said, all we can do is wait," Neji informs her, folding his arms once again. "Unless you prefer to follow them out there, and put ourselves in danger as well."

"But they're my friends!" she retorts with a frown, turning fully towards him. "I can understand if you don't have any friends yourself, you stuck-up jerk, but these people mean something to me!"

Neji studies her for a long moment, his expression neutral. "I would prefer you to be safe," he says eventually. "There is a lower risk of emergencies when we are not in full sight of the enemy."

Tenten stares at him then, blinking stupidly. "Why would my safety be of any consequence to you?"

"You're supposed to help me find my way home, remember?" Neji reminds her with a straight face, looking back at the TV. She thinks she's imagining things when a dark flush creeps up his neck.

"Oh, right," she mutters, her chest stinging more than it should. "So I'm a convenient fuck, and a guide dog."

Neji turns a lilac eye on her. "That wasn't what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?" Tenten snaps, glaring at him. (And at the back of her mind, she's aware that she shouldn't even be this affected by him, because they have no future together.)

Neji shrugs, and looks back at the TV. "I thought we might be friends."

She narrows her eyes. "Do you even know what the concept of friendship is?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Neji returns, frowning at her. "I have... comrades back in the Nymellian Forest."

Close enough. Tenten reaches for her now-cold coffee, and gulps the rest of it down. "Well, we could get to know each other well enough to be friends," she yields.

"You mean, beyond the bedroom?" Neji angles, slyly, a smirk playing on his lips. Tenten punches his arm.

"Is sex all you think about?" she snipes, glaring at him.

"No, it isn't. I am also partial to tales involving military strategies," he deadpans, and Tenten sighs exasperatedly at him.

"I'd have knocked you unconscious if you weren't so... so..." she seethes, trying to find an appropriate word to describe him that is not 'sexy', or 'handsome', or 'intelligent', or anything else that would give her little infatuation away.

"So...?" Neji prompts, smirking even wider now, amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"Damn jerk!" she growls, and throws her hands in the air. "I give up."

"You like me this way," he points out, as she heads into the kitchen with her empty mug.

Such arrogance! Tenten looks back at him from around the kitchen doorway and waves her mug threateningly at him. "Don't make me hit you with this, Neji."

He merely smirks at her, and she grumbles to herself, rinsing the mug at the sink. There isn't very much to do in the apartment aside from watching the news, or her collection of _anime_ (not that Neji would be interested in those), or even fooling around on the couch (she isn't going to succumb to him again, no way).

Tenten turns his words over in her mind, and stumbles upon the idea of teaching him to play _shogi_, or Japanese chess. She isn't that great a player, and doesn't favor sitting and forming strategies for a long time, though maybe Neji might.

So Tenten finds herself returning to the living room, pulling a neglected _shogi_ set out from a cabinet, and setting it on the coffee table between herself and Neji. "It's a strategy game," she tells him, when he raises his brow at her.

Neji leans forward then, in interest, and Tenten begins laying the pieces out on the wooden board, giving him a summary of the game.

"It's a game in which you and your opponent each get a set of the same pieces, and using these pieces, you attempt to capture your opponent's King," she holds up the corresponding piece then. "The game is over once the King is caught, though it isn't really all that simple, because the different pieces are only able to move in certain ways..."

To her surprise, Neji picks the game up fairly quickly, despite her having to look up rules that she's forgotten. Tenten demonstrates the first game, using both her pieces and his, and Neji is confident enough to play on his own by the next round.

She ends up losing to him every round after that, and frowns when he captures her King for the sixth consecutive time. "Hey, you're supposed to be new to this game," she grouses, setting her hands on her hips.

"Do I get a reward?" he asks, innocently enough, and leans back into the couch, a tiny smile on his lips. Tenten crawls up from the floor and sinks into the couch next to him, looking sourly at the TV.

"No." She grabs her phone and checks it. No messages. "It's been almost three hours - do you think they're doing fine-"

The phone buzzes then, and Tenten unlocks it, to display the new message received.

_Tenten! Sakura-san and I are going to attempt to return to her apartment for a bit. I'll drop her off there, and then come back and check on you. Hope you and Neji-san are having fun!_

"Oh that idiot," she mutters, handing the phone to Neji, who reads the message solemnly. "I hope he isn't going to get into any more trouble."

_Keep me updated,_ she tells Lee, and drops the phone back onto her coffee table.

"He should be fine," Neji says, returning his gaze to the TV. "He's escaped from the _digimon_ once before."

"That doesn't guarantee a second lucky break, though," Tenten retorts. "We don't even know why the _digimon_ are here. Maybe they've found what they wanted, and are releasing people and going back to their own world."

"If that created the dimensional rifts that occurred when I arrived here, I may be able to return home the same way," Neji suggests. "All we have to do is watch out for that thick mist."

Her insides seem to freeze then, as if an ice-cold hand is gripping her innards. Tenten swallows. She doesn't know how to reply - all she knows is that Neji (endearingly arrogant Neji) will be gone soon, and she hasn't spent quite as much time with him as she wants to. She doesn't even know his favorite color, or when his birthday is (or how old he is, for that matter), and she doesn't know anything about his family, or his life back home. Most of what they've talked about so far concerns this reality, because of his questions about the human world, and all the danger they've been in.

"W-well, I hope you don't forget someone named Tenten when you get home," she tells Neji with a watery smile. He turns to look at her. "I mean, we don't know each other very well and all-"

"Knowledge of a person does not equate to the bond you share with him or her," he tells her, earnestly, and blinks, lilac eyes staring right into her. "Sometimes, one doesn't need to know very much at all in order to connect on an intimate level," he murmurs, and leans in then, so his breath whispers across her lips.

She inhales shakily, heart pounding. This time, Tenten presses her mouth gently to his, lingering for just a moment, before pulling away. It feels too much like a goodbye kiss, an _I love you_ kind of kiss, and she doesn't know if he's reading the significance of it.

But Neji doesn't disappear, Lee doesn't call desperately for help, and they remain seated on the couch, the news playing in the background. Neji licks his lips, and leans in for another kiss, pale eyes half-shuttered.

Tenten decides that she'll give him the _shogi_ set to bring along when he leaves, to remember her by.

She still isn't sure what he feels about her, but Tenten thinks she's had enough of pining when he isn't gone yet, so she reaches up and strokes his velvety cheeks, and parts her lips to his.

* * *

><p><em>Couple more chapters, and this will be complete too. ;) A little quick, I know, but this, like f2.8, was supposed to be a oneshot too. :P_

_Am currently working on a genderbend (sorta) NejiTen fic... I am looking forward to Tenten/Nejiko or Tenten/Neji LOL_


	5. Selfies and What-Ifs

_Christmas is next week! I'm going to assume that a large part of my reader base is still busy with exams and hence unable to leave comments. ;) But here's a shoutout to the people from Singapore - I know you guys are reading lol._

_This is the second-last chapter of Elf Prince.. Will post the last chapter next week, maybe just after Christmas. _

_Naruto and its characters do not belong to me._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elf Prince, Digivolve!<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 5: Selfies and What-Ifs<strong>

It is a long while later before Tenten pulls herself away from Neji, who is watching her with an inscrutable gaze. She straightens her clothes self-consciously (at least they haven't ended up in a naked tangle on the couch, though they went pretty damn close to that) and clears her throat, searching for the hair ties that Neji unceremoniously discarded somewhere along the way.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make me have to search for my things," she mutters, angling an annoyed glance at him.

"Last I checked, you were too, ah, distracted to care," he replies smugly, leaning back into the couch.

"Jerk." She eventually finds the hair ties in the creases of the cushions, and pulls her hair back into its usual twin buns. "Why do you have such long hair yourself, anyway?"

"It's a family tradition," Neji tells her, shrugging.

Tenten finds herself reaching for his hair, combing her fingers through the silky strands. "And those markings on your forehead? Are they on all elves?"

Neji frowns when she leans closer and pushes the sweatband up, to reveal the green tattoo-like strokes on his skin - a _manji_ symbol, and a line on either side of that. She traces her fingertips over the markings - it seems as if they are just pigmentation on his skin, not etched, nor raised. "They're within my family only," Neji says stiffly.

She blinks at the tone of his voice, but decides not to pry. "I think it looks beautiful," she tells him softly. Neji raises his eyebrows in surprise, but says nothing when she leans in and presses her lips to his forehead.

It suddenly occurs to Tenten that she will not see Neji again after he departs for his dimension, and that she does not even have a single picture of him to remember him by. At least there is technology here to help preserve memories, she consoles herself, and grabs her phone.

"Come on, lean in close, Neji," she tells him, and presses buttons on the screen to activate the camera application. He frowns when an image of them in real time appears on the screen, and Tenten clicks on the shutter button to capture it. "Okay, I don't want you frowning in every picture," she admonishes lightly.

"What is that?" he asks. Tenten guesses that he hasn't read up on cameras over the internet yet.

"It's a camera, except we have advanced technology that combines it with phones. A camera captures what someone sees at a certain moment in time." She opens the phone's gallery, and shows him the picture of him and her. "It kinda serves as a reminder, you know?"

Neji watches intently as she flips through various pictures she's taken on her phone, including pictures with Lee, Sakura, and a few of their other friends. "Can I attempt doing that?" he asks, motioning towards the phone.

"Sure." Tenten hands him the phone, pointing out the camera at the back, and moving his fingers so they don't appear in the image. "The phone takes a while to register the image, so hold it still for a while when you're taking a picture," she adds, and watches as he captures a photo of the TV and coffee table.

There's a little frown of concentration on his forehead when he aims the phone at her, and takes a picture of her next. (She makes sure to smile and look her best.) "Fascinating," Neji murmurs to himself.

"Come on, if we're going to be spending time together, I want memories of us," Tenten tells him with another smile, and takes the phone back from him, her fingers brushing over his. She taps on the screen to switch it back to the secondary camera, and aims it so that both of them appear in the image. "Now, smile, Neji, don't keep looking so stoic."

"I don't smile," he says, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes, you do," she grins, and leans in, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Neji smiles then, a little quirk of his lips, and Tenten captures a picture of them, their faces inches apart, with Neji looking almost gently at her. Her heart flutters. (Tenten is secretly glad that she has this one picture of them, if nothing else.)

"You cheated," Neji mutters, his eyes narrowed, when he realizes what she's done.

"More pictures, please?" Tenten teases, waving her phone at him. He gives in to her, somehow, when she snaps a couple more photos of them- And Neji pulls the phone out of her grasp. "Hey!"

"What about pictures like these?" Neji whispers, and Tenten's eyes widen when he catches her chin with his fingers, and tips her face to his, slanting his mouth over hers.

All she can think about then is the texture of his lips, and how very intimate that must appear on the phone, because Neji is kissing her and taking pictures of them at the same time. A hot flush rises to her cheeks - Neji eases her mouth open - and Tenten reacts to him. The thought that she'll have pictures of this very sensual moment sends her mind reeling; she cups his head with her hands, and pulls him closer, sliding her tongue against his.

The phone is on the couch, between them, when Neji finally pulls away, a smirk on his lips. Tenten breathes unsteadily, and glances at her phone, blushing when she thinks about the pictures of them that are there.

She decides not to look at them yet - perhaps later, when she is alone.

"What was that for?" Tenten whispers, trying to sound annoyed, though that doesn't quite manifest in her voice. She feels a little too comfortable with Neji's proximity to put any distance between them.

"You said you wanted memories," Neji tells her blandly, a smirk tugging on his lips. "I believe I got my reward for winning all those games of _shogi_."

"You're- unbelievable," Tenten grumbles, grabbing her phone and turning away, so her back faces him. She decides that she doesn't want to wait to see those pictures, and cradles her camera close, out of Neji's sight, before opening the gallery application, clicking on the pictures he took.

Most of them are disappointingly blurred, or out of focus, though there are a handful of sharper images of them being utterly distracted, lips sealed together, and perhaps a glimpse or two of tongue - Tenten flushes, embarrassed and quietly pleased, and she is about to exit from the gallery when Neji peers over her shoulder, looking at the one picture of them being exceedingly intimate. "You enjoyed that," he comments.

Tenten gives a start, and presses the phone to her chest, to hide the screen. "I, um, we really shouldn't be doing that," she stutters, shivering when he presses his lips to the nape of her neck. "Neji-"

He sucks lightly on her skin, and Tenten gasps, her pulse leaping-

The phone rings right then (her ringtone is the starting theme song of the first Digimon series). Tenten pulls the phone away from herself and looks at the caller's ID-

"Lee?" she mutters, and swipes at the screen to answer the call. "What's up, Lee?"

"Tenten," he pants, and a clatter resounds in the background. There is a little bit of static, and Lee's words are choppy, as if he's running. "Ran into some - _digimon_ - took a shortcut - didn't see them until - it was too late-"

Tenten stills, anxiety slithering up her nerves.

"Where are you?" she asks, urgently. There are crashes, and Lee's heavy breathing - at least she knows he's alive.

"I'm in - Odaiba - near the Kaihin Koen. I'd head to your - place but I'm being chased- Ow!" He hisses amidst an explosion in the background, and Tenten grips her phone, wishing she could see what he's going through.

"Lee! What happened? Answer me!" She turns to look at Neji; they exchange a glance, and Neji is pulling her off the couch and grabbing their supply packs from the floor.

"I'll be fine," Lee exclaims. More static crackles over the phone. She thinks she hears faint explosions, though whether they're from the phone, or outside her apartment, she isn't sure. "There aren't many _digimon_ left - but those that are - they're stronger-"

The line cuts off then, and Tenten tries dialing him again, to no avail. She curses, and whirls towards Neji, who is checking that the supply packs are secure. "Should we really bring those?" she asks, worriedly. "They might get in the way..."

"We stand a better chance of survival with supplies," Neji explains, pale eyes locked on her. "But since your momentos are in there, we will need to be especially careful with them."

Tenten hesitates, and nods. There is a newsflash on the TV, with new video captures of _digimon_ in various parts of Odaiba and the rest of Tokyo, and she hurries over to the window, looking out through the blinds. Neji unmutes the TV (Tenten silenced it while she was teaching him to play _shogi_).

A different bird-like _digimon_ is flying through the air in the distance, pursued by another, and the two are exchanging attacks - the blasts that do not make contact crash into buildings instead, resulting in crumbling concrete and charred surfaces.

"_For your own safety, do not venture outdoors,_" the news reporter says, and Tenten grits her teeth, pulling her shoes on at the door. Neji does the same beside her.

"I hope we'll make it out of this alive," she mutters.

"Any last wishes?" Neji asks, with a hint of amusement in his pale eyes.

"You know, I wish you arrived at a more peaceful time - I'd have loved to introduce you to all the other kinds of food here, like _ramen_ and _sushi_," Tenten muses, as they get to their feet, hefting their backpacks on. "Show you more of the human world, you know. Airplanes, movie theaters, things like that."

"Perhaps we'll have time after the _digimon_ retreat," Neji suggests. He checks the corridor for threats, and Tenten glances around her apartment, at the couch and TV and the various things she's always taken for granted. There might not even be any of this left, by the end of the _digimon_ invasion.

"Yeah..." Tenten checks for the presence of her phone and wallet again, and locks the door behind herself and Neji.

There are more large, bird-like _digimon_ swooping in the skies - distance does not seem to be an obstruction to them; Tenten watches in shocked silence as they cross the sky in a matter of moments, aiming balls of fire and ice at each other. Neji tugs on her hand, indicating that she should stoop, and they make their way awkwardly down the corridor, using the parapet walls as a cover.

It is only when they've reached the elevator lobby that Neji straightens, and Tenten follows suit. She checks her phone for messages - there is a short one from Lee.

_Am taking shelter under a bridge at Kaihin Koen. The digimon are headed for the TV station._

Neji is watching her expectantly when she looks up at him. Tenten grimaces. "He's at the Kaihin Koen - it'll take some time to get there. The _digimon_ are moving towards the TV station," she relays. With any luck, Lee has not sustained grievous injuries of any sort, and he would still be where he is by the time they arrive.

Tenten points towards the stairwell by the elevator, walking towards the door leading to it. Neji glances at her. "We aren't taking the elevators?"

"No. It isn't safe to - even without a fire, we don't know if it'll open up on a floor that possibly has _digimon_," Tenten tells him. She pushes the door open, and leans over the railings of the stairwell, looking both upwards and downwards to ascertain that they're the only ones here. A breath of relief escapes her chest when she determines that they are, and she reaches for Neji's hand. "Come on, let's go."

"Would you ever want to visit my dimension?" Neji asks suddenly, when they're halfway down the stairs.

Through her worry for Lee, Tenten's heart gives a leap. "Yeah, I would love to," she tells Neji, though she pauses there, because it's just occurred to her that Neji's friends and relatives might not take kindly to a human in their presence. Then again, there was nothing between him and her, just friendship with an undercurrent of attraction. Tenten ignores the sting that comes with that thought. "That is, if a human like me can survive in your dimension."

"I'll protect you," he says, with a half-smile, and Tenten blushes, almost tripping down the rest of the stairs. Neji's grip tightens on her hand. Why is he even flirting with her when they have no future together?

They fall silent over the remainder of their descent. Tenten cringes inwardly at her sweaty palms, though he doesn't seem to mind, lilac eyes darting around in search of potential threats when they ease the door open at ground level.

Neji pulls her in for a quick kiss then, and she stares at him, surprised, but he's guiding her out of the stairwell and towards the elevator lobby before she can think of a suitable response.

"Which way do we go?" he mutters, glancing around them. The playground is deserted, and so are the surrounding gardens around the apartment building cluster. Tenten points a route out to him, so that they will take cover beneath as many buildings and trees as possible, and Neji sets their pace at a brisk walk. "How long until we get there?"

"At this pace, about half an hour, on a day without _digimon_," she replies, between deep breaths. "Maybe an hour or two, if we have to avoid them-"

Her words are cut short when a loud crash sounds - Tenten gasps when a large creature flies overhead, blanketing her and Neji in shadow for seconds. Neji tugs her towards a nearby tree for shelter.

She watches in mute shock when a huge, robotic, wolf-like _digimon_ leaps onto one of the flame-colored birds from earlier, biting into its wing joint; the bird shakes it off violently, and aims a fireball at the wolf, who barely dodges the attack. The fireball crashes into one of the apartment buildings (Tenten realizes with a sinking dread that it is hers), breaking some windows and setting some of the units alight.

"We have to keep moving," Neji mutters to her urgently, and tugs her along.

She's still looking at the burning tower block - the fire is too high up to have reached her apartment, but there's no guarantee that it will remain intact for long-

"Tenten!" Neji snaps, when she almost walks into a tree, yanking sharply on her hand to change her course. "Watching that fight will not help change the course of things."

She grimaces, twisting her body and barely avoiding having her face crunch unpleasantly into the tree. Imagine if they had not left the apartment when they did- Tenten shudders at that possibility, and quickens her pace, so that she's not falling behind Neji. "Sorry. I've never seen anything like that," she mumbles, not quite knowing if he's heard her.

To her surprise, Neji turns to look at her from the corner of his eye. "I've seen worse," he says in a low tone, and she gapes at him, wondering just how much he's been through, because he's never lost his calm in any of the situations they've been in so far.

There is another crash, just yards away, when the wolf _digimon_ pummels the bird into the ground, and Tenten almost screams- Neji frowns, scanning the situation; he turns them sharply around a corner and breaks into a run. She follows, half-dragged along by him, and regrets not exercising more frequently, when her calves groan in protest.

The air smells like smoke and dirt, and Tenten blinks the dust out of her eyes when he slows down into a brisk walk. "Neji," she pants, breathing hard, doubled over.

"We'll rest here for a bit," he tells her, guiding her to the base of another apartment building, one that Tenten isn't familiar with.

They lean against a pillar, with Tenten's puffs of breath breaking the silence. Not too far away, the wolf and bird _digimon_ are still battling for dominance, firing attacks that end up marring the infrastructure of buildings. Neji slips his hand out of hers and pulls a bottle of water from his supply pack, taking a gulp and offering her some. She accepts it with a weak smile.

"I wonder why they began fighting again so suddenly," Tenten muses, checking her phone. No word from Lee.

"Did that happen in the show?" Neji asks, glancing at her with a frown. She shakes her head.

"It didn't. I guess they aren't following the script anymore," she tells him. The GPS on her phone shows that they're still moving in the right direction, and have covered perhaps half the distance between her apartment and the Kaihin Koen. Will Lee be able to move away from danger if he needs to?

"We'll be there soon enough," Neji says, when he catches the look on her face. "Come on, let's get going."

His hand is folded around hers when they resume their journey towards Lee. Tenten strains her neck to look in the direction of the TV station - there are still other _digimon_ swooping around in the air above them (she is very glad that they haven't been noticed yet).

Neji stops short all of a sudden, stepping in front of her, and she walks straight into his back, her nose bumping into his shoulder blade. "What's wrong-"

She sees a mess of green at first - and then realizes that Neji is faced up against two of the same _digimon_ - they are huge ogres, with large, fanged mouths that don't seem to close, and wild eyes; each _digimon_ has a spiked bone club in hand. One would think that their ragged dark pants and how they stand on two feet would give them some sense of humanity, but Tenten knows better, knows that they can - will - rip her and Neji to shreds.

"Stay back," Neji mutters, releasing her hand. "Get away from here, Tenten, I'll handle them."

"They're Ogremon, Neji, be careful," she tells him, fear creeping up her throat. "I'll see you again, won't I?"

"I'll come for you when this is over. See you at the Kaihin Koen if I'm late," Neji says, his back towards her, and she wishes that his smooth baritone will ease her worries - except it doesn't, and she retreats, turning and running so she wouldn't be a liability to Neji. It is, after all, her concern for Lee that has brought him into this mess.

Tenten bites the inside of her cheek hard, and turns to watch when she's at a distance - Neji has drawn his sword, and is running towards the Ogremon, his lithe form darting between them. He dodges an airborne attack, aims a slash at the backs of their knees; Tenten watches with relief when one of them falls, though it's firing another attack at Neji, who barely swerves to avoid it - he flings a hand out, and they freeze instantaneously, to her relief-

There is a sudden, prickling pain in her shoulder. Tenten inhales sharply, and reaches up, finding a little dart buried in her skin. It comes off with a light tug; she brings it further from her face to look at it, and whirls around, because whoever fired it can't be good-

Two _digimon_ are standing a few yards away, one looking almost like a cross between a hen and a nurse, with its white garb and dress, and Tenten wobbles, the edges of her vision starting to blur. She tries to call for Neji, but her throat has clammed itself shut, and she's falling forward - she throws her hands out, to buffer her fall, though her head thumps hard against the concrete walkway, and her vision swims.

The _digimon_ waddle over to her, and she hears vague snatches of their conversation-

"She looks like the one we were supposed to find," one of them says.

"I don't think so, but you can't be sure, Devimon said to not let potential ones escape," the other replies.

None of it makes sense to Tenten, and she tries calling for Neji, again, but her head is throbbing too hard; she tries to fight the nagging sense that he'll be disappointed in her for not showing up, hopes he won't be too angry with her.

_Sorry, Neji._

Dark spots appear in her vision, and Tenten feels paws lifting her up, shortly before she falls into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: oh no?! I do love the theme of photography through my fics though ;) You ought to have noticed them by now - even Complexities of Blackmail has something to do with pictures ;)_


	6. The Mist Again

_Merry merry Christmas! Happy holidays! Whatever it is you celebrate! This is the last chapter of Elf Prince - hope you guys have enjoyed the ride. ;) Thank you for all the reviews - they made me smile. :)_

_Naruto and its characters do not belong to me._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elf Prince, Digivolve!<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 6: The Mist Again<strong>

She awakes to a splitting headache, the sound of children crying, and too many voices blurring together into a low buzz. Suddenly afraid, for some reason she can't recall, Tenten snaps her eyes open, and glances wildly around her. Her head spins - she realizes that she's lying on top of her backpack, face tilted backwards, and shakes her head, to regain her sense of balance.

There are more people around her than she can count - Tenten recognizes this place as the Odaiba train station, where people were shown to be held captive on the news. She is lying on the floor, lined up with other unconscious people, while others mill about beyond a row of plastic seats, looking haggard and worried.

She remembers Lee then, and Neji- oh, Neji! Tenten reaches for the phone in her pocket, and breathes a sigh of relief when she finds it intact. There are two messages from Lee this time.

_Tenten! I was captured by some digimon and am no longer at the Kaihin Koen. Be safe._

They've brought us - me and some others - to the Odaiba train station. Don't worry about me, I am well, worry about yourself first!

A wave of joy, like no other, surges into her chest. Tenten hits the call button, and presses the phone to her ear, getting to her feet groggily. The effects of the tranquilizer dart are slowly wearing off.

"Tenten?" Lee answers. "How are you doing?"

"I'm at the Odaiba train station - Neji was fighting a couple of Ogremon and I was captured. Where are you?" she greets, looking around for Lee's vivid green clothes.

"At the restrooms. Where are you? I'll go meet you," Lee tells her, sounding relieved. Tenten nods, even though he can't see it, and stands her ground. "I can't believe you got separated from Neji - that is dangerous!"

"I'm with the row of people who are knocked out - any idea what's happening?" Tenten chooses to let his comment about Neji slide; she hopes he's fine - he should be fine, he's an elf prince! But she knows enough not to trust assumptions, and the little spark of worry in her chest grows.

"I've heard that the king of evil _digimon_ is here, looking for someone. Those that aren't who he's looking for are being held in the train station; those who are unconscious and left on the floor were rejected, too," Lee says in a rush. "I'm just glad that we aren't the ones- Hey, I see you, over here!"

Tenten turns, and sees a blur of green making its way towards her. She winces, hopes he isn't stepping on too many people in his haste. He skids to a stop two feet away.

"Tenten! I'm glad your youthfulness is undamaged!" he exclaims, looking her over. She's examining him in turn, and sees a red laceration along the side of his arm, scabbed with dried blood.

"You're hurt," she frowns, and grabs his arm, pulling him back to the restrooms. "Did you wash the cut?"

Lee shakes his head, and she orders him to, waiting anxiously outside for him. Is Neji looking for her in the Kaihin Koen? Tenten hopes he doesn't think she's abandoned him, or anything of that sort. He should be fine, shouldn't he?

"What happened to Neji?" Lee asks, when he exits the washroom, dabbing the cut dry with a paper towel.

Tenten grimaces and leads him to an area where there aren't as many people, and sits Lee down, opening her backpack. They hadn't discussed including a first-aid kit specifically, though she thought it better to have one, and is glad for that foresight. "He was facing off against two Ogremon when I was knocked unconscious," she tells Lee, focusing on bandaging his wound. "I- I think he might be at the Kaihin Koen searching for us."

"You like him," Lee states plainly, watching her. They aren't close friends for nothing, and Tenten doesn't know if she appreciates his insight at the moment. She winces, and doesn't meet his eyes.

"I don't, Lee. Don't be silly," she mutters, tying off the bandages, and tucking the rest of her supplies back into the backpack.

"You do, or my name isn't Rock Lee," he grins, giving her a thumbs-up. "I saw the way you look at him, Tenten."

"Where's Sakura, anyway?" she asks, trying to divert his attention off herself.

"Sakura-_san_ is with her parents, I made sure that she's safe before I left." Lee frowns. "Don't change the subject, Tenten. I know Neji-_san_ likes you too."

She flushes at that, and hefts the bag back onto her shoulder, turning away. There's a dull ache in her chest. "Don't say things that aren't true, Lee."

"You know it's true," he presses, a gleam in his inky eyes. "There's something you aren't telling me, youthful flower. I know it."

Tenten glances quickly at him, and looks away. What should she tell him? That Neji and her can't ever be together? That he's going somewhere she can't follow? She eventually yields, "We aren't meant to be together, Lee."

"Why not?" His brow furrows; Lee is a believer of hard work and perseverance, if nothing else. "Surely if you keep at it, your relationship will blossom and-"

"He's going somewhere far away!" she snaps suddenly, glaring at him. "It's somewhere so far that I can't follow."

"But there is always the phone and internet, Tenten," he says, thinking furiously. "You can always visit Germany-"

She sighs. "He isn't really from Germany, Lee."

He gawks at her. "He isn't?"

Tenten bites her lip, and glances at the people surrounding them. Lee can be trusted to keep dark secrets, that much she knows. "Do you see how these _digimon_ appeared from nowhere all of a sudden?" she asks, and Lee nods slowly. "Well, Neji's the same."

Lee gasps dramatically, cupping his cheeks with his hands. "He isn't from here-"

"No, he isn't. I need you to keep that a secret, Lee, no telling anyone, not even Gai-_sensei_," she tells him sternly, and waits until he swears it on a pinky promise, before allowing herself a sigh. "See, there's no way Neji and I will work out."

"Surely there's a way." He frowns deeply at her. "Like, what if you followed him back to his world?"

"And leave you alone?" Tenten scoffs. "I'd be worried about you, Lee. Besides, that kind of thing doesn't happen. People can't live in other dimensions."

"I'll be fine!" Lee chirps brightly. "Anything for your happiness, Tenten."

She narrows her eyes. That still doesn't discount the fact that she'll never be able to follow Neji when he returns home. Besides, he's an elf prince, for crying out loud - there's no way he would even consider her to be his match. "Nothing's going to happen between me and Neji, Lee. Anyway, we need to get out of here somehow and find him - he could be in danger for all we know."

Lee frowns and purses his lips. "You're right, it's our turn to rescue Neji now."

Tenten fights the urge to roll her eyes. With his abilities, Neji would fare much better than she and Lee put together. The prospect of seeing him again sends anticipation thrumming in her veins, though, and she scans the crowd. "How do we get out of here?"

"Follow me," Lee says, motioning for her to tag along. "I looked around when they brought me here, the thickest security is at the main entrance."

Slowly, they make their way towards the other exits of the train station, and Tenten notes the _digimon_ posted as lookouts. There is a wide gap between each lookout post, though the people who have thought of fleeing as well are swiftly stopped, with well-placed attacks keeping potential escapees at bay.

"We aren't going to get out like that," Tenten says miserably, looking between one lookout post and another. "How did you and Sakura manage to escape from the previous one?"

"Well, we dug under a fence to escape," Lee says thoughtfully. "Perhaps there'll be a similar weakness where security is thinnest here."

She nods, and Lee leads the way in surveying the area around the train station. There is a wide open area around the station, with no obstructions to take shelter behind. Out of desperation, she grabs Lee by the shoulder, and whispers, "What if we just pretend to be really sick, and hope they'll let us out so we don't infect them?"

Lee rubs his chin in thought. "That could work."

"I'll be the sick one, you do the talking," she says, pulling her hair out of its twin buns and mussing it, stooping over on purpose. Tenten gives a hollow cough, and another, and a few people nearby look over in alarm. "We're just going out for some fresh air," she tells them between coughs, and leans on Lee, directing him towards the exit with the weakest _digimon_.

He begins to cough as well, staggering and supporting her at the same time, and the _digimon_ look warily as they approach. Tenten notes that these _digimon_ are of a lower level than the rest, a pile of little slugs that look like sickly green balls of slime.

"My friend here is very sick, she's got a virus," Lee tells them, hacking away. Tenten coughs loudly for emphasis and squints at them. "We caught it from one of you _digimon_."

"Yeah, we came out here so that the virus wouldn't spread," Tenten adds hoarsely, and coughs harder, in the _digimon_'s faces. "But you may catch it from us if you keep us nearby for too long."

The _digimon_ shrink away then, leaving a trail of slime in their wake. Tenten winces, and they step gingerly around the slime, slowly hobbling away. Her nerves are on edge - any moment now, some other more intelligent creature is going to come along and call them out. She increases the length of her strides, and Lee does the same-

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, letting those humans escape? Master Devimon gave us orders-" a voice growls lowly in the distance. Lee tenses, and Tenten coughs louder, looking back surreptitiously at the _digimon_. A large orange T-rex with blue stripes is approaching them, metallic armor on its head, holding more intelligence in its eyes than the slime balls possess. Tenten drops her act entirely, grabbing Lee's arm.

"Run!" she hisses, and pulls him along, towards a cluster of trees. The Greymon is hot on their trail, heavy footsteps thumping behind them. Tenten doesn't think, for a moment, that they can possibly outrun it, though Lee is sprinting (and he is the one providing the momentum now), dodging behind the trees. On cue, the trees are set aflame with a roar, and Tenten gasps, her feet pounding against the pavement. They change courses, towards the Kaihin Koen, darting behind a building.

There is no one here, and Tenten has a second to think that she and Lee would have a chance to hide, when the Greymon turns the corner, gathering a ball of fire in its mouth.

_This is it,_ she thinks, wondering if Neji will find their charred bodies later on.

But the Greymon doesn't move, and the ball of flame subsides into thin air. There is a figure darting out from behind the surrounding trees - Tenten has a moment to recognize him, with his pale skin and long ebony hair.

Neji glances at her, long hair whipping around him- He is pivoting and slashing at the leg muscles of the _digimon_, before slicing the creature's chest open and driving his sword in. Tenten gapes when Neji withdraws his weapon and steps back, and the Greymon begins to disintegrate into little packets of data, that dissolve into the air.

Neji is wiping the blade of his _wakizashi_ off and sheathing it when Tenten releases Lee, and steps towards him. There doesn't seem to be any visible injuries on his body. He turns to her, lilac eyes blazing.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," he murmurs, bowing his head. Tenten is unable to help the wide smile that curves her lips, and chooses instead to close the distance between them, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"It's fine, I'm just glad that you're not hurt," she whispers, pressing her face into his neck. Her heart flutters when Neji wraps his arms around her back and buries his nose in her hair - she has never mentioned how comforting his warmth is.

"What happened to you when my back was turned?" Neji questions, when they finally pull apart, and Lee approaches them. "I searched the entire Kaihin Koen but could not locate either of you."

"Both Lee and I were captured by _digimon_," Tenten explains with a wince. "Although they drugged me, and not him. We ended up meeting in the train station, and we'd just barely escaped when you found us."

"Thank you for rescuing us, Neji-_san_," Lee says, and bows deeply. There's a sparkle in his jet-black eyes when he straightens. "I believe I can entrust Tenten into your hands."

"What?" Tenten yelps, looking towards Lee. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Neji-_san_ is more capable of protecting you than I ever could," Lee says, grinning mischievously. Tenten flushes, looks away.

Neji inclines his head. "I will do my best."

The heat on her cheeks intensifies when Neji slips his hand into hers. He lifts it up - she glances at him - and presses his lips to the back of her hand, pale eyes boring intently into her. Tenten shivers, and finds that she can't look away.

"Well, I should head back to see if Sakura-_san_ needs any more assistance," Lee says at length, tactfully looking at his phone. He glances up at them with a grin. "Be happy, Tenten, if I don't see you again."

"That's just morbid, Lee," she chides, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I'll see you again soon, okay?"

"We'll accompany you to the edge of Odaiba," Neji offers.

"I don't see why not," he replies with a grin.

* * *

><p>They end up walking together across the Rainbow Bridge, that connects Odaiba to the rest of Tokyo, and Lee tells Neji the most embarrassing stories about Tenten in the years he's known her. The flying bird-like <em>digimon<em> have surprisingly disappeared from the air by this time, though they keep a wary eye out for surprise attacks all the same.

"Stop that, Lee!" Tenten grumbles, red in the face. "You're giving Neji the worst impressions of me."

Lee grins slyly at her, and looks towards Neji, who seems to be enjoying the stories more than she would expect him to. "And there's this other time, when Tenten was trying to paint a toad for art class, and I got her a live one, because it's most effective to learn from a real animal, you know?"

"What happened next?" Neji asks, politely, though Tenten doesn't miss the glint of interest in his eyes.

"Do you really have to do this to me?" she mutters, embarrassed. It's a wonder that Neji is still walking next to her, his fingers laced between hers.

"Well, Tenten ended up finding the toad in her bed when she woke up," Lee grins. "I was in trouble for days after that!"

"I guess you don't like finding toads in your bed," Neji remarks quietly, quirking an eyebrow, and Tenten flushes, because she gets the distinct feeling that Neji isn't quite talking about the same thing Lee is.

"Oh shut up, Neji," she growls, glowering at him.

"This is the end of the Rainbow Bridge," Lee announces suddenly, turning around to face them.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Tenten frowns worriedly. She releases Neji's hand, and steps forward to grab Lee by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Don't get into too much trouble, you hear me?"

Lee gives her a blinding grin, and a thumbs-up. "You can count on me, Tenten! I will protect Sakura-_san_ with all my heart!"

"Well, maybe someday you'll meet someone who will appreciate your affections more than she does," Tenten tells him exasperatedly. "I'll see you after the _digimon_ have returned to their world, okay?"

"If you say so," Lee says, smiling fondly at her. "In the meantime, Neji-_san_ will take care of you, won't he?"

Tenten follows his pointed look at Neji, and finds Neji's gaze on her. Her breath catches.

"Yeah," Neji agrees quietly.

She swallows, tries not to think about when he leaves.

"See you soon, Lee." Tenten pulls him into a hug, and sends all her goodwill along with him.

"You will do your best to survive too, Tenten," Lee says, when she pulls away from him. He flashes a blinding grin at her, and gives another thumbs-up. "Until we meet again, Neji-_san_!"

Neji inclines his head, and Tenten steps back, watching solemnly as Lee heads down the sidewalk, and disappears into the maze of buildings and trees. They remain staring after him for a while, and Tenten gets a little tingle of foreboding in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on, let's go back," she tells Neji, turning to retrace their footsteps, and gasps-

There is a faint white mist in the middle of the bridge, that wasn't there before. Neji looks sharply in the direction she's staring at, and slips his hand back into hers.

"Shall we see if that brings me home?" he asks, his voice a low murmur, and Tenten finds herself unable to speak.

She nods, and swallows, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He's looking between the thickening mist and her, and Tenten doesn't know what to think about the injustice of it all - maybe this mist won't lead him home, maybe they'll walk through to the other side and he will still be with her. Neji hasn't been here for very long, after all.

And he means more to her than she can put a name to.

All Neji probably wants is to return home, to get away from all this mess of technology and _digimon_, Tenten thinks, and it hurts to know that he won't stay just a little longer, just for her.

He begins walking first; Tenten trudges along, just half a step behind him. Next to them, the waters of the Tokyo Port glitter, and puffy clouds drift lazily across the sky. She thinks she doesn't want their last walk together to be silent, not when she has so much to tell him, so much she still doesn't know.

"The Rainbow Bridge is beautiful at night," she mumbles, looking at the pavement. "It lights up with all sorts of colors - I wish you had the chance to see it."

Neji angles a look back at her, and pauses mid-step, so she draws level with him. "You're beautiful at night," he tells her just as quietly.

Tenten swallows hard. Damn him for messing with her heart even now, when he's about to leave. "You're in that much of a hurry to return home, huh?" she asks, feebly.

It feels as if the mist is growing towards them, even as they press forward, one step at a time.

He stops then, and turns towards her. "What are you saying, Tenten?"

She clenches her fist, and looks at him, trying to memorize his face (she's got pictures of them, but it's not the same as this). "Nothing. I- I'll bet you'd be happy to be home, wouldn't you?"

Neji pauses then, as if mulling over her words. His gaze settles on her face, smoothing over her features. "No," he says at length. "But I do have duties to return to."

And the truth is that he has his princely duties and countless suitors waiting for him back in his forest, all of which are more important than the mere human she is. Tenten thinks of asking him to stay, but swallows it, because he doesn't belong in this world, anyway. She thinks about returning to her empty apartment, or going to work, or watching her _anime_. None of those really hold any appeal anymore without him around.

"I wish there was more to us," Tenten whispers, dragging her eyes away from his face. She doesn't want to look at him, not when her eyes are hot-

Neji slips an arm around her waist, and pulls her flush against him, tipping her face up to meet his. His lips are warm, nipping and tugging on hers with painful familiarity, and Tenten gives in, rests her weight against him, threading her fingers through his hair - if this is their last kiss, she's damn well going to remember it, the way his breath soughs over her skin and the way he caresses her, moist and gentle. The mist is cool against her skin as it envelopes them, seeping into her hair and clothes.

She blinks her tears away when he puts some distance between them; there is a solemnity in his eyes that she doesn't miss. "I guess this is goodbye, then," she mutters, her voice thick.

"Yeah. I won't forget you," Neji promises, and shrugs out of his backpack, handing it to her.

Tenten frowns. The backpack feels too heavy in her hand. "I'd wanted to give you the shogi board to remember me by."

"I have it memorized," he tells her with a light smirk. "I beat you six times, remember?"

"Arrogant jerk," she mutters, smiling despite herself. Tenten slips her hand into his, and squeezes.

He begins to walk further into the mist, and she follows, until it is so thick that she can't see three feet away from her.

"This might be it," Neji says, turning towards her. His gaze roves over her face, almost longingly. Tenten thinks she's projecting her desires onto him, and shrugs those thoughts away. "With any luck, we'll meet again, Tenten."

She nods, not trusting herself to speak. He's walking again, tugging on her hand, and Tenten closes her eyes, blindly following him, because she doesn't want to see him disappear-

His hand slips away from hers then; she continues in the same direction for a few steps, before drawing to a stop, her fingers closing around empty air.

"Damn you, Neji," she chokes, tears leaking from her eyelids. At least he isn't here to see her cry. It is utterly ridiculous how he's managed to wind himself into her heart in a few days, and it's not something that happens to her, ever. Tenten hugs herself with her free arm and allows herself a sob, though that doesn't fill the emptiness in her chest.

"Are you crying because you followed me here?" Neji's voice rings next to her ear, and Tenten snaps her eyes open in shock.

It is still misty around, but they are no longer on the Rainbow Bridge - there is no cloudy sky or concrete pavement, just a thick canopy with light streaming through, and wide tree trunks surrounding them.

Tenten stares, her misery forgotten.

"What?" she gasps, between sniffles, looking stupidly at Neji. She feels weak all of a sudden, and the backpack in her hand slips onto the forest floor with a dull thump. "Wh-Where are we?"

Neji glances around them, and back at her. "The Nymellian Forest, apparently."

Tenten doesn't know if she should laugh or cry, because Lee was right, and Neji is still with her-

"I'm sorry," she blurts, realizing that she will probably be inconveniencing him like he did to her. "I hope the elves will take kindly to a human in their presence."

"Didn't I say that I'd protect you?" Neji smirks, pulling his headband off, and bending down to retrieve his backpack. The green markings on his forehead remind her of all the times they've been intimate, and Tenten blushes.

"Well, if you're going to be choosing a wife and stuff, you'll probably have other things to worry about than me," she mumbles, rubbing her arms.

"I have one in mind, yes," Neji agrees mildly, the corners of his lips turned upwards.

"You- You do?" Tenten thinks she's gone through too many surprises to feel any more shock. Didn't Neji say that he wasn't promised to anyone-

"It hasn't been a conventional courtship, I must admit," he begins, stepping closer, and Tenten swallows at the way he's looking intently at her. "Would you be agreeable to a more proper courtship, Tenten?"

"I- yeah." She smiles then, with relief, and sags into Neji when he pulls her into his embrace. "Weren't you going to just leave me behind on the bridge though?" she adds, punching his arm lightly. "Jerk."

Tenten feels him smile into her hair. "I had a feeling that this might happen," he tells her quietly, "But if Fate did not mean us to be together, I would rather put an end to us, to reduce your heartbreak."

She looks away from him, unable to think of anything to say. Her heart is still in pieces, slowly mending.

"I think this means our paths are fated to be further entwined," Neji murmurs, and draws away slightly, looking at her.

Her lips curve then, when Tenten allows herself to believe that their future here could be real, that Neji does, in fact, care for her as more than a friend. He returns her smile, and leans in to capture her lips.

_END_

* * *

><p><em>Awww, how sweet. ;) ;) No, there is likely not going to be a continuation to this - too many new ideas to work on. But I do have a faint idea of how this would continue though, if it does. ;) Bear in mind that Elf Prince was initially just meant to be a one-shot - it ran off like f2.8 did. ;)_

_If you've enjoyed this fic at any point and haven't said so yet, now's the time to leave a review! Coming up next week: a 3-parter, _On Being Nejiko_. ;)_


End file.
